Baby's Home
by Alistensrude
Summary: Tig dated Casey's mom when Casey was ten. Casey and Tig have forged an unbreakable bond. At 30 years old, Casey's perfect life is shattered and now Tig's baby has to move back to Charming. Pretty lame summary. AU-no Tara 12/03/12: I will be updating this within the next day or two. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own SOA, obviously. Please leave me reviews. I have an idea of where this story will go but if nobody will read it, then why bother? lol. Please let me know if you want more. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

"Hello?" Tig shouted into his phone to be heard above the din in the clubhouse.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, baby!" Tig said smiling, hearing her voice.

"Bobby must have got home okay?" Casey asked. Casey was Tig's not exactly adopted daughter. He had a relationship with Casey's mom back when Casey was ten. Even though the relationship wasn't long lived, Tig had forged a bond with the woman's eldest of four daughters.

"Yeah, yeah, he's back just fine. What's up?" Tig asked. He could hear something in her voice. Something was not right with his girl.

"Nothin'. I just thought I'd give you a call."

"Bullshit." He fired back.

"Can't a girl just call her dad?" Casey scoffed.

"Of course but you're hiding something." He replied.

"I just miss you. Are you around in the next couple of days? I'm thinking of coming for a visit."

"Yeah, baby, I'll be around. I can't wait to see you." Tig said smiling again.

"I can't wait to see you either." She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." Tig said closing his phone.

"Whoa, that sounded serious." Gemma said coming up behind Tig.

"My baby girl's coming for a visit." Tig beamed.

"Casey's coming home?" Gemma asked excitedly.

"Yep."

Casey sadly looked at the boxes scattered around her apartment and heaved a heavy sigh. She hated lying to her dad. Tig was more her dad than her biological father ever would be. He had been there for her through thick and thin.

Truth was, she knew she couldn't tell Tig Trager the truth about why she was visiting Charming. If he knew the truth, he'd show up with the Sons in tow, ready to remedy the situation. She'd have to make him think that her moving back to Charming was his idea, that he'd convinced her to move back. Her sister, Brittany, the second born, was still in Charming. Maybe she could crush there for a few days, just until things settled down.

At thirty years old, Casey thought for sure her life would be different. She had dreams and aspirations when she left Charming. Even though she'd spent most of her life around outlaw bikers, she'd wanted to become a cop. And, when her dream came true, her dad couldn't have been happier. Even when she became one of the top snipers for the FBI, Tig had supported her.

It still made Casey sick to think her step-mother (or step-monster, step-bitch, or other such names as Casey called her) almost brought the club down, had gotten Donna killed, and tried to turn SAMCRO against Jax. It was all because the stupid bitch had married Casey's biological father.

Casey shook her head and went to change for bed. She'd be leaving her life in Washington DC in the morning to drive cross-country to Charming, California. She smiled at the thought that she'd get to see so many familiar faces again. Jax, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Bobby, Gemma, Happy. At least that was something to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How are ya liking it so far? I figured you can't really get a feel for a story after one chapter, so here's another one. This story is rated M for future chapters if it gets that far.**

After one day, 12 hours, and 45 minutes on the road, an exhausted Casey pulled into Teller-Morrow around 1:30 am. It was quiet outside. There was no music to be heard emanating from the clubhouse. Nobody lingered outside. She rushed to get in out of the quiet darkness.

"Must have been one hell of a party." Casey mumbled as she looked around the trashed bar area of the clubhouse.

Bobby was passed out on a pool table with two crow eaters. Juice was passed out at the bar. Chibs was propped up against the stripper pole. Beer bottles and popcorn littered the floor.

Casey moved towards the back bedrooms. It was too late to get a room anywhere. She gasped and dropped her duffle bag on the floor when she opened the door to the room she usually stayed in.

"Jesus, Jackson!" She said, putting a hand to her heart. Jax Teller looked at her shocked from his place on the bed. He was kicked back watching TV.

"Casey! What are you doing here? Does Tig know you're here?" He asked.

"He knows I'm coming for a visit. Where is he?"

"I dunno. Last I saw him he was leaving with a crow-eater." Jax grinned.

"Sounds about right." She smiled. "Um, sorry for bursting in on you. I'll...I'll find someplace else to crash."

"All the rooms are booked up for the night." He said.

Jackson was genuinely shocked to see Casey burst in his room. They were two years apart in age. She was also two years behind him in school. They knew each other in passing, really. They didn't hang out with the same crowd. She wasn't a goody two-shoes by any means but she didn't get into a lot of trouble, either. In fact, she went against the rule of Charming High by dating the captain of the football team even though she wasn't so much as a cheerleader. Everybody knew only cheerleaders were supposed to date football players. Casey was different from the other ladies that hung around the clubhouse. She was blonde haired, blue-eyed, about 5'8", and Jax appreciated her ample rack. However, she was tough when she needed to be but she could also show her vulnerable side when she needed to. Jax had had a thing for her…in fact he still did. She was beautiful and didn't seem to be attracted to him in the least.

"Oh. I can just go over to Brittany's house." Casey said, pulling Jax out of his memories.

"She's living with Ope now." Jax informed her.

"Wow. I didn't think they were that serious."

"Yeah, her landlord wanted to sell the house, I guess." Jax shrugged.

"Well, fuck. I guess that will teach me to show up without telling anybody what time I'd be in town." She sighed.

Jax patted the bed next to him. "Sit. Talk. How are things in the big city?"

"Meh." She said flopping down next to him.

"That sounds promising." He said.

"Things don't always go as planned." She said quietly.

"Is that why you're back?"

"Why does there have to be a reason?" She asked.

"You haven't visited Charming in about three years."

"So? Sometimes people get busy and can't get away." She said, not looking at him.

"Bullshit." He said, more forcefully than he had intended.

She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were bluer than he had remembered them; more beautiful too. He had to force his eyes to stay on hers and not let them wander to her mouth. She had full lips that he had longed to taste for years. She sighed.

"Things got…complicated." She said. She worried at a loose thread in the blanket.

"Complicated?" He scoffed. "What's so complicated that you ran away?"

"I didn't run away!" She said angrily. "I don't run away, Jackson!"

"Well, you're here, aren't you?"

"You don't understand!" She said jumping to her feet.

He had no idea what was going on. He hadn't intended to make her mad. He just knew, somehow, that this visit was different. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew that something was going on.

"Does Tig?" He challenged.

"No." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's nothing, Jax. It was just time to come home."

"It's something. I can tell. You look….haunted."

"Being a cop can do that to a person." She laughed sarcastically and she sat on the bed with her back to Jax.

"Mmm, no." Jax said. "It's more than that."

"Why are you pushing this?" She turned her head towards him.

"You are the Sergeant in Arms' daughter. If something is going on, I need to know...especially if it's going to affect the club."

"It won't affect the club, Jackson. I promise." She said laying her head on the pillow next to him. She was on the very edge of the bed, back to him.

Jax turned his attention back to the TV. He'd ask her again. Something had happened to force her back to Charming. He was going to find out what it was. They may not have been very close but he still cared about her as a friend.

"You can accept help from the club, ya know?" He asked a few minutes later. He was met with her deep even breathing. He shook his head and turned off the TV. He hoped whatever was going on with her, she'd open up to Tig, Gemma, or himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I still don't own SOA. **

"My baby's home." Tig grinned at Gemma in the parking lot of TM.

"Already?" Gemma asked pulling Abel's carrier out of the car. "How is she?"

"I dunno. I haven't actually seen or talked her." Tig shrugged.

Gemma turned to him. "Then how do you know she's here?"

"The bond between a man and his daughter, Gemma, it's just hard to explain." Tig said. Gemma shot him her patented look calling bullshit on his explanation. Tig shrugged again. "Silver Subaru with DC plates on it."

Gemma grinned. "A man and his daughter bond bullshit."

"Well…" Tig trailed off.

"What happened to the Eclipse? She loved that car."

Tig shrugged again. "I don't know. I didn't know she had gotten rid of it."

Jax made his way out of the clubhouse towards where his mom and Tig were talking.

"Hey, ma." Jax said, kissing Gemma on the cheek. "Hey, Little Man." He kissed his son on the forehead. "Casey's in the clubhouse."

"We know." Gemma smirked.

"You see her?" Tig asked.

Jax nodded. "She doesn't look good."

"She drove through from DC. How's she supposed to look?" Tig snapped.

"It's not that." Jax shook his head. "It's something different. Something's going on with her."

Gemma immediately started to worry. She liked Casey and wanted the best for her. Something big must have happened to drive Casey from her dream job in DC and back to Charming. Tig had confided in Gemma that he sensed something was wrong. His worries were confirmed as Gemma walked by the car with DC plates. It had boxes of stuff in it. Whenever Gemma talked to Casey, Casey had said that she missed her Sons family but she was happy in DC. Gemma had heard how happy Casey was in her voice. Everything seemed to be going so well.

_Well, what the fuck?_ Gemma thought. She'd get to the bottom of things.

Casey groaned and rolled out of bed. She looked at the clock. 2:30 pm. Nice. She'd slept for about twelve hours. She stretched and headed for the bathroom. After a nice hot shower and change of clothes, she headed out the bar area of the clubhouse in search of coffee.

"Hey, beer bitch. Get me some coffee." She grinned.

Juice rounded the bar and swept her off her feet into a crushing hug. "Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" Juice asked swinging her around.

She laughed and reveled in the feel of strong arms around her once more. She knew she was finally safe. She felt like nothing in the world could touch her while she was in the clubhouse or surrounded by the Sons. "I had to come home."

"Had to?" Juice asked seriously, putting her down.

"Don't start, Juicy. Please." She said rubbing her head.

"That bad, huh?" He said pouring her some coffee as she sat at the bar.

She just nodded as she took a sip of coffee.

Juice hated seeing Casey this way. She looked defeated and broken. The fire that used to burn in her eyes had been extinguished. Juice ran his hand over her hair, his heart breaking for his long-time friend. She gave a small smile.

"I'll heal." She said quietly. "My dad around?"

"Probably over at the shop." Juice said.

Casey shot him a small smile as she got up from her seat and left the clubhouse.

"Gemma!" Casey cried throwing her arms around her favorite woman in the world.

"Baby Girl!" Gemma cried back, pulling Casey into a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm…I'm okay." Casey said as Gemma held her at arm's length to look at her.

"You're lying." Gemma stated flatly.

"Can we do this later? I'm still pretty tired." Casey sighed.

Gemma nodded.

"Oh, my God, is that Abel?" Casey asked finally setting her eyes on the baby in his carrier on Gemma's desk.

"Yup, that's my grandbaby." Gemma gushed.

"Hi there!" Casey cooed at the three month old baby. "Hi there, big guy!"

Gemma's heart clenched with jealousy. Abel gave Casey a huge smile, one he'd never given Gemma before. It was one that only Jax had been able to coax out of his son.

Jax watched through the open door of the TM office as Casey played with Abel, making him smile and giggle. It was like Abel knew that Casey would never hurt him. Abel had never been that happy when Wendy was around. Abel wasn't even that happy when Gemma was around. Casey idly chatted with Gemma while putting most of her attention on the baby iin her arms.

"Not even six months old and he's already flirting." Gemma said.

"His old man taught him well." Jax said leaning against the door frame of the office.

Casey looked up at him and smiled. "He's beautiful, Jackson."

"Thanks." Jax smiled back. "I didn't see your car outside."

"It's there." She said turning her attention back to Abel.

"There is no black cherry Eclipse in the parking lot." Jax said.

"Oh." Casey shrugged. "Yeah, I have the silver Subaru Legacy."

"A four door?" Jax scoffed. Gemma sat back and watched with interest.

"Well, Jackson," Casey sighed, "sometimes you just need a bigger car."

Jax arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because you grow up, you get older, you realize having a fun, and sporty car just isn't going to cut it." She said getting upset. Casey handed Abel to Gemma and left the office. Jax stomped after her.

"Why?" he asked again.

Casey whirled on him, angry and tired. "Why does it matter so much?"

"You loved the Eclipse." He stated simply.

She rolled her eyes. "So what? Sometimes practicality overrides love."

"What would you need a four door for? You got a kid?" He regretted the words as soon as she heard them. The breath left her in a whoosh and her eyes went wide. Tears started brimming at her lower lids. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "What in the fuck is going on here?"

"What do you mean, Jax?" She asked quietly.

"You show up in Charming out of the blue in the middle of the night, a four door car, looking lost and confused like you're all alone in the world."

"Not now, Jax, please." She pleaded tears falling down her face.

"Now seems like a perfect time." He put his hands on her upper arms.

She heaved a sigh and nodded. "No, I don't have a kid."

"What else?" Jax pushed.

"It's…it's a bad breakup." She said. "I just had to get away. Dating a coworker, ya know?"

"Violent?" Jax spit ready to fly off the handle.

"No, no. _He_ was never violent with me."

Jax got the emphasis on "he" and looked at her questioningly. That meant _somebody_ had been violent with her. "You have to talk about it."

"I can't, Jax. Not right now…not with you." She said as tears began to spill from her eyes again.

Jax pulled her against his chest and wrapped her in his arms. "Shhh." He said against her hair. "Let it out, babe."

Casey let the flood gates open and sobbed against Jackson's chest. She cried for what she had lost, for what was supposed to have been, and for what would never be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Line breaks are not showing up in the story so I'll be sure to double check before posting a chapter so it doesn't become so disjointed. Got a ton of ideas while taking a shower this morning so I'm stoked! I will try to update with a chapter or two a day if possible. I do go to college full time so I may not always get it done.**

**The biggest message I want to get across is a huge "thank you" to everybody who have favorited/followed this story. I never thought I'd get the kind of following that I have with this story. Okay, enough with the babbling, on to the story…oh and I don't own SOA.**

Half an hour later, Casey sat at the bar in the clubhouse, her head on the bar, Tig's hand rested between her shoulder blades.

"Tragers never say die." Juice said, setting a shot of Jack Daniels down in front of her.

"That's Goonies, asshole." Casey said, downing the shot. She smiled.

"There's that beautiful smile I love so much." Tig said placing a kiss to her temple. Casey nodded.

"It'll get better, Daddy. I know it will. It's just too new." She said.

"Well, whatever 'it' is, your daddy is here now to take care of it." He said.

"I know." Casey replied placing a hand to Tig's cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

Casey got up to go outside. The California sun was bright and warm. It felt good to be outside without worry or fear. She was greeted to the sound of a very unhappy Abel.

"What you doing to that poor child?" Casey asked Gemma. Gemma was walking around the parking lot bouncing the fussy infant and smoking.

"I had two boys of my own." Gemma said frustrated. "I have dealt with countless babies over the years. I cannot, for the life of me, figure out what is wrong with this child."

Casey took Abel from Gemma. "First of all, he can tell you're frustrated."

"Well, shit," Gemma exclaimed as Abel stopped crying the second he was in Casey's arms. Casey shot her a triumphant smile. "You're a lifesaver. I can't get shit done in the office lately with him crying all the time."

"There's a thing called daycare, Gem." Casey said.

"No!" Gemma said emphatically. "With his health problems, I'd rather he stay close."

"I thought he was past all that." Casey said concerned.

"He is. I just…" Gemma trailed off. Casey nodded understanding that Gemma preferred her family close to her. "But he seems to like you a whole lot."

"I don't know why. He doesn't know me. Most babies are afraid of strangers." Casey replied.

"Eh, that kid spent his first month in 'the toaster' as Jax called it; saw different people all the time." Gemma said stroking Abel's hair. "You got a plan yet, baby girl?"

"Not really." Casey said. "Spend a few days here before going back."

"You can't bullshit the Queen of Bullshit, honey." Gemma said.

Casey sighed. "The only plan I had was to get as far away from DC as possible."

"Mission accomplished." Gemma said. "Now what?"

"I guess find a place to live, get a job." Casey said. "Start over."

"You can start tomorrow." Gemma said. Casey looked at her confused.

"Gem, I don't know anything about cars."

"I need help in the office, especially with him around." Gemma said nodding at Abel. "I'm not going to let a sweetbutt or a croweater watch him. And those bitches don't know shit about paperwork. I need somebody I can trust. Somebody that knows how to do something besides suck dick."

"Hey! I can suck dick with the best of them!" Casey laughed.

"I did not need to hear that." Tig said coming up behind the women. With that, Abel spit up all over Casey.

"Nice, Dad; you scared him so bad he puked." Casey laughed. Gemma took Abel from Casey.

"I'll go get him cleaned up." Gemma said.

"I'm going to go take another shower and change clothes." Casey said.

SOASOASOA

Fifteen minutes later Casey stepped out of the bathroom toweling off her hair. She had to admit it was good being back home. She had missed everybody more than she had realized. The sounds of the bedroom door opening made her jump and drop her towel.

Jax was too preoccupied thinking about what had possibly happened in DC to Casey. He was looking at the floor and absently closed the door behind him.

"Jesus, Jackson!" Casey cried startling him. "Don't you ever knock?"

Jax looked up, a little startled himself. He hadn't thought anybody would be in the room he usually used when he stayed at the clubhouse. The sight of her in a silk bra and panty set stopped him dead in his tracks. His brows knit together when he noticed the angry scars just above the waistband of her panties. Casey flushed pink and covered the scars with her hands. Nobody was supposed to see them.

Jax silently walked up to her and knelt down in front her, take her hands in his pulling them away. He took a shaky breath and kissed the scars on her abdomen. Casey closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Jax stood up and took her in his arms again, cupping the back of her head. He kissed her hair before stepping back and locking his eyes on hers.

Casey was scared by the look on his face. Rage filled his eyes. His mouth was pinched together in anger. She knew he wasn't angry at her. She knew he was angry at the situation, even if he didn't know the whole story. She pulled him to the end of the bed and sat down. He kept his left hand interlocked with hers, absently running the index finger of his right hand along the scars.

"Stab wounds?" he asked quietly.

Casey nodded, taking in a shaky breath. She looked into his eyes once again and knew she had to tell him. He'd seen the scars. He knew what caused them. If she didn't tell him, she knew he'd go to her dad. Not out of malice but because he cared about her and would want Tig to know that his baby girl had been seriously injured.

"About two months ago." She said wiping tears away. "I was in the parking garage of my apartment building. A man came out of the shadows." She stopped as she flashed back to that horrible night, the night that irrevocably broke her and changed her life forever. "He called me by name, asked if Tig was my dad. I…I ignored him, kept walking towards the elevator. I figured he'd leave me alone." She laughed mirthlessly. "The one time I left my gun on the kitchen counter."

Jax squeezed her hand while still absently tracing her scars. He felt rage building within himself. Tig's daughter had been attacked. If he ever found the son of a bitch who had done this, Jax would make sure the body was never found.

"He grabbed my arm," she continued seeing the rage in Jax getting worse. She knew he'd be really angry by the time she was done. She forced herself to go on. "I tried to pull my arm away but he was really strong. He said that my dad was a traitor to his race. He said that if I didn't give my dad a message, he'd come back and do worse."

Jax felt the blood leave his face. It had to be Aryans in Charming. It was the same message they'd given to Gemma when they'd attacked her. He swallowed hard when he realized that Gemma was attacked about two months ago.

"I thought that was it, you know? I thought he'd leave me alone. I was supposed to tell my dad and Clay to stop selling guns to color or else." She started crying again. "He said that as punishment Tig Trager would never get to meet his grandchild. I tried to pull away from him, I screamed as loud as I could, hoping and praying that somebody would hear me, that somebody would stop him."

"Grandchild?" Jax choked out. She nodded silently.

"I was five months pregnant."

"Did Tig know?"

She shook her head in response. "I…we were going to surprise him last month. I wanted him to meet the man who was going to be the father of his first grandchild." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I, um, I lost a lot of blood…I lost the baby. I'll never have another baby, Jax, I'll never…" she broke down.

"Shh," he said against her hair, "there's plenty of time for babies later."

Casey pulled away and shook her head. "Before I knew what was happening, he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground hoping that would be enough for him. When I was on the ground he stomped on my abdomen over and over. He kept kicking me when I turned on my side or punching me in the abdomen. He was trying to kill my baby. Then he stabbed me seven times. He called for an ambulance before walking away."

"Jesus." Jax spat.

"The beating alone did severe damage to my uterus not to mention what it did to the baby. They tried everything they could but the bleeding just wouldn't stop. They had to do a hysterectomy. I was in the hospital for a month."

"What about the father of your baby?" Jackson asked. "Where is he? Why isn't here with you?"

"Lance came to the hospital when he first heard about what happened. They told him I had to have emergency surgery. He was furious when he learned the extent of my injuries. Sadly, I thought he would stick around and help me."

"He was mad at you?" Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing. First he was going to kill the guy who attacked Casey, then he was going to kill Casey's boyfriend.

"I don't think he was really mad at me. I think he was upset that his baby had been murdered. He took that anger out on me. He told me I was stupid for being out at night unarmed, that I should have fought my attacker. He accused me of not wanting the baby in the first place and letting that monster attack me."

Jax shook his head. How could anybody have treated her that way after what she'd been through?

"After a month recovering, I went back to our place…only it wasn't our place anymore. All his stuff was gone and I haven't heard from him since. There, that's it. Now you know the sad story of my life."

Jax gathered her in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He said, "God, I am so, so sorry. This is my fault. This is _our_ fault."

She pulled away from him and gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault. It's _his _fault, Jackson. Not yours, not the club's. I blamed myself for a long time too."

"I am never going to let anybody hurt you again." He said. He cupped her face in one hand and kissed her gently. She moaned softly. He pulled away. "I'm sorry...that was selfish of me. I know you're not ready fo…"

"Stop apologizing, Jax." She interrupted. It was her turn to cup his face in her hands. "It makes me feel better than you could ever know to realize that somebody could still want me."

"Of course men still want you." He scoffed. "You're gorgeous, you're smart, and you have an amazing rack."

She laughed. "I thought my scars would turn men off."

"They don't turn me off, babe. They're just a part of you. A part of who you are."

"Nothing turns Jackson Teller off." She smirked.

"So, you're not going back to DC, are you?" he asked.

"No. There's nothing there for me anymore. My boss went almost insane trying to catch the guy but there wasn't anything to go on except grainy security cam footage." She said.

"You couldn't ID him?" he asked gently.

"He had a mask on. A rubber Halloween mask of Michael Myers…you know the killer from the Halloween movies?"

"He's still out there." Jax stated. "You're staying here until we find him."

"Jackson, the FBI couldn't find this guy. What makes you think you can find him?"

"These same bastards raped and beat my mother." Jax said.

"Gemma?" Casey asked shocked.

Jax nodded. "One of their bitches pulled up behind her while she was driving home from my house. Said her baby was choking on something. When my mom went to help, the bitch hit my mom in the head. When Gemma came to, she was in a warehouse. They had the same message for the Sons. Stop selling guns to color." Jax ran a hand over his face.

"Oh my God." Casey felt fear wash over her. Jax saw the color drain from her face.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll have somebody with you if you have to go somewhere; otherwise you stick to the clubhouse during the day. You'll stay at my house at night."

"No, Jax. I can't hide forever…" She began.

Jax tried arguing with her but Casey kept on talking. He did the only thing he could think of to get her to stop. He kissed her again. This time instead of keeping it light, he deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth. Casey grabbed the back of his head and climbed into his lap. Jax wrapped his hand in her hair with one hand and cupped her ass with the other. He knew he needed to stop. He was pushing her too far too fast. He immediately broke the kiss when she started slowing grinding against him.

"Don't stop." She whispered, her eyes pleading.

"We can't do this." He said quietly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." He answered slowly not sure why she had asked.

"Then we can do this." She said kissing along his jaw.

"You've been through a lot. This isn't right." He said trying to pull her away.

"Since when did Jax Teller get a conscious about sex?" she smiled. "Look, Jax, I need this okay? I need to forget."

He nodded before kissing her again. "Make me forget, Jax." She said softly against his mouth. He grabbed her ass and spun her around so that he could be on top of her. She squealed and giggled against his lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Jax was about to lose his mind. Kissing a woman had never turned him on like this before or made his brain short out like this. He had to focus on being slow or else he was going to start ripping her bra and underwear off.

Casey sensed his inner turmoil and was on the same page with him. She reached down and grabbed his cock through his jeans. "I'm not going to break, Jackson. I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast, baby."

That was all he needed to hear. He ripped her panties from her body before standing up and kicking off his shoes. She sat up and started working on his belt. They both pushed his jeans and boxers off his legs.

Jax climbed back on the bed, between her legs. He could tell that she was ready for him. He could smell her wetness. He rubbed the tip of his pulsing dick along her hot, wet folds. Casey groaned. Jax kissed her hungrily. He kissed along her jaw and neck, nipping and then licking to sooth her skin. He was about to explode just from the sounds she was making.

"You're going to have to keep it down, darlin'." Jax said against her ear. "Somebody's going to hear you."

"I'm not a screamer, Jax." She said, stroking his throbbing cock. She pulled him to where she wanted him most. He shoved into her. Casey threw her head back and moaned. She'd never been filled that completely. He hit all of the good spots without even moving. No other man had ever stretched her like Jax was doing right now.

"Fuck." Jax grunted. She was so tight and slick, surrounding him in her delicious wetness. He started moving inside her, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in to the hilt.

"Faster!" Casey commanded.

He did as he was told. He pounded into her with abandon, driving himself closer to the edge. Casey moaned under him, her hips finding his rhythm easily.

"Oh, God, Jackson, fuck!" She squealed. He slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit. It didn't take long before she stiffened, her inner muscles vibrating around his sensitive cock. She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed with release. Without warning he exploded inside her. He had to bury his head into her neck as he let out a primitive yell.

"Oh my, God." She said breathing hard, stroking his hair. He lay on top of her trying to catch his breath. Sex had never been like that with anybody, ever. After a few minutes, he pushed himself up and slipped out of her. Casey was still so sensitive from her explosive organism that she came again at the friction of him leaving her body. She cried out in ecstasy and surprise.

After her body calmed a little, she let out a little laugh while stroking Jax's chest. "That has never happened before."

"You've never had an orgasm?" Jax was shocked.

"No, I've had plenty of those but after today I'd call them little vanilla ones. I've never cum while a guy was pulling out."

"Glad to be the first." Jax smiled kissing her cheek before they both dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own SOA **

**Got a couple new story ideas but I probably won't start them until I'm done with this one. I have no idea how long this story will go especially with the way the new season is going, I could end up with 80 chapters.**

Jax lay on his side facing Casey relishing in watching her sleep. He was idly stroking her cheek when two huge things occurred to him. The first one was that he hadn't thought of Tara at all during this bout of sex. Usually it was Tara's face he saw when he fucked somebody but not today. Today he only saw Casey. He was in big trouble; for years all he could think about during sex was Tara but Casey had changed all that. She hadn't even been back in Charming for 24 hours and he was under her spell. His second realization was that he hadn't wrapped his junk. That had always been his number one rule with any woman he stuck his dick in. It didn't matter if they were on birth control or couldn't have children. He always wore a condom because who wanted to deal with the nastiness of an STD? Jax wasn't worried that he'd catch anything from Casey; he knew he was safe in that regard. He'd just never been so hot and bothered that he had forgotten a condom. Yup, Jackson Teller was in big trouble. Tig's daughter had changed his life in a very short time. He hated what he had to do next.

"Babe," He whispered.

"Mmmm…" she groaned.

"We have to take this to Chapel." He said.

She opened her eyes to lock on his. She nodded silently knowing that the club needed to hear what had happened to her. Whoever this was had attacked Gemma and her. Who knew what they would do next? They wanted the Sons' attention and now they had it.

"When?" she whispered toying with his hair.

"I'll talk to Clay; try to get it set up for today, if possible. Get this over with so we can kill those fuckers." Jax said, anger rising once again.

She flashed him a small smile before giving him a small kiss. "I think I'll go hide with Gemma while you're in Chapel. I don't want to see the look on my dad's face when you're done." She sighed sadly lowering her head. She knew this was going to tear Tig apart.

Jax put his fingers under her chin and gently raised her face so she was looking him in the eyes once again. "That's not how this is going to work."

She knit her brows together, confused. "How what's going to work?"

"Chapel," He sighed. "I'm not going to tell them. _You_ are."

"Jackson, did you go dumb on me? I'm not a patched member. I'm not allowed in Chapel. Even Gemma doesn't get in there."

"Clay told the club what happened to Gemma only because Gemma told us first. I can't be the one to tell your dad what happened. You have to tell him. I think the smart play here is that to keep his head on straight and keep him from massacring a bunch of Nords, he has to hear this from you. If I tell him, he's going to flip his shit."

She nodded again knowing he was right. Casey had to be the one to tell her dad. If it came from anybody else Tig was likely to go crazy. He'd end up dead or arrested for murder. That was the last thing Casey needed right now.

Jax rolled out of bed and dropped another quick kiss on her lips. He wanted to stay there and kiss her forever, to keep the world away and make sure she was safe. Instead, he quickly got dressed and went in search of his President.

SOASOASOA

"Well, look at you, Baby Girl," Gemma smiled from her spot on the picnic table when Casey walked out of the clubhouse. "You're glowing. Looks like you got yourself nice and fucked."

"Sadly, I never knew sex could be so intense…or so liberating." Casey said taking a seat next to Gemma.

"The Teller men have a way with pussy."

"Jesus, Gemma." Casey said. "I didn't say I had sex with Jax."

"You didn't have to." Gemma replied. "I know that look. I wore it on my face every day I was with John."

Casey flushed bright pink. "I kinda feel dirty. I mean, don't get it me wrong, it was epic. I've never come that hard before. It was intense and then I came again just from him pulling out. Sorry, that's probably too much information. But, I just got back from DC. I haven't been here long at all. I've been out of a serious relationship for two months. Now I go and screw some guy in one of the rooms of the clubhouse? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, baby," Gemma said lighting a cigarette. "You changed, that's all. Whatever happened to you stripped away all the bullshit and now you're just reacting without thinking, going for what you want. Plus, Jackson Teller isn't just some guy. Sure, he's a slut, but you saw how he was with Tara. When he's committed to somebody, that's it. There are no croweaters, no sweetbutts. He's the only one on a run that won't get his dick sucked…well except for Opie now."

"They're the only ones?" Casey asked incredulously. "Clay?"

"You're not stupid, baby. You know what happens on a run stays on a run. Jackson's father was different. He was faithful when he was away….until Thomas died. Of course, losing a son? That shit will change a person." Gemma said.

Casey nodded knowing all too well what Gemma meant. "I'm glad to hear things with Ope and Brittany are good. They both need each other. Poor Daddy, though, two of his girls with his brothers….that does not sound right."

Gemma laughed. "What do you mean two of his girls? This thing with Jax isn't just a one-time deal?" Gemma knew better. Her son had always been a sucker for damsels in distress but this time was a little different. She didn't know how it was different but it was.

"I don't know. Part of me says that I should take some time, be single for a while. The other part says 'fuck that, get more amazing sex.' But I don't want a commitment from Jax or anything. I mean, I don't expect him to monogamous."

"If the sex was as good for him as it was for you then you won't need to worry. How long were you with your ex?"

"About eight months. At the beginning it was just a casual thing, you know? We were coworkers and it just sort of happened." Casey shrugged.

"What changed?"

"Our casual thing got a violent shove into serious relationship."

Gemma knew there was only one way two people in a casual fling ended up getting shoved into a serious relationship. Obviously, Casey didn't have a baby with her which explained her showing up in Charming looking the way she did. Gemma was hit with the realization that she had seen that haunted look in Casey's eyes before. She'd seen it in her own and in John's after Thomas died. Gemma's heart broke.

"Did you love him?"

"What?" Casey asked.

"It's a simple question, baby. Did. You. Love. Him?" Gemma said slower.

"I don't know. I guess so, I mean, I never really thought about it. We lived together."

"You can live with a man and not love him."

"I….no. No, I didn't love him. I didn't love him." Casey cocked her head to the side. "I didn't love him." She repeated again. "It hurt when he left without a word but now that I think about it, it was almost a relief that he was gone."

"What made him leave?" Gemma asked even though she knew the answer would be painful for both of them.

Casey heaved a sigh and looked anywhere but at Gemma. She didn't want to do this here, not now. She wanted to just have to tell everybody at once. Telling the story of the attack that killed her baby was painful and she'd rather just not have to tell it a million times. Casey was saved from having to answer when Jax chose that moment to come out of the clubhouse.

"Jesus Christ," Gemma laughed. "The sex was epic for him too. I've never seen him look like that before."

"That's a good thing, right?" Casey smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's a very good thing." Gemma said putting out her cigarette.

"Hey," Jax directed at Casey, "Clay says be ready to go in fifteen. Only rule is you drop your cell phone in the cigar box on the pool table. He wants you there, too." Jax nodded at his mom.

"Me? He wants me in Chapel? What's going on?" Gemma was worried.

"It'll be easier this way, Ma. What happened to Casey has to do with you, too."

Gemma was so confused. How could what happened to Casey have anything to do with what happened to her? She just nodded.

"I'll be there." Casey replied simply.

Jax leaned and gave his mom a small peck on the cheek. He laid one hand on Casey's knee. "It's going to be okay, babe." He said before kissing her lightly.

"Let's get this over with." She said as Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her off the picnic table and into the clubhouse with Gemma grinning as she followed them. Her son was in it bad.

SOASOASOA

It was quiet. Nobody moved. Juice sat staring across the table at nothing. Chibs had his head in his hands. Clay was staring at Gemma. Bobby shook his head. Jax was standing behind Casey, his hands on her shoulders. Casey held Tig's hand and watched as tears fell from his beautiful blue eyes. Gemma was on Casey's other side in stunned silence.

"We kill them all." Piney growled. Casey knew that after Chapel, they wouldn't see Piney again for a couple of days. He looked like he wanted to crawl inside a Patron bottle.

Casey worried a thumbnail in her teeth. It was out now. Everybody knew her horrible story. She wasn't really scared to tell them, she knew they'd rally around her. They always rallied around those that had been hurt. But this was different. She knew this changed everything. She was sending them into battle, into war.

Opie shook his head. "We get everybody on lockdown. _Then_ we kill them all."

"I agree, brotha," Chibs said quietly. "Get everybody safe first and then we strike."

"Let's talk about this later." Clay interjected. "We don't need to discuss business right now. Ladies, if you'll excuse us."

Casey nodded and got to her feet, giving Tig's shoulder a squeeze.

"Hey, let me finish up here and I'll take you home, get you something to eat." Jax said. She nodded as he quickly kissed her.

SOASOASOA

Casey was back on the picnic table when Jax left the clubhouse. It had gotten late, the sun already set. Gemma sat with her arm around Casey. He didn't know it but neither of them had said a word the entire time since leaving Chapel.

Jax grabbed Casey's hand. "You ready to go?"

She nodded allowing him to pull her to her feet. He gathered her close and she was thankful she had him. Casey hadn't realized that she needed somebody to help her through the horror she had lived. She knew, with Jax's arms wrapped around her, that she would be okay. The pain would always be there but he would help heal what he could.

"Where's Abel?" Jax asked his mom.

"Neeta picked him up around 3 before going to Ope's." Gemma said. "She took him to your place when Brittany got off work."

"How's my dad?" Casey asked quietly as they walked towards her car.

Jax shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Maybe I should wait for him." Casey suggested.

"Nah, he's getting lost in liquor and pussy. He told me to take care of you. I think he's upset that he couldn't protect you. He needs to work off some anger." Jax explained.

Ten minutes later Casey pulled into Jax's driveway behind his bike. They walked in the front door to find Neeta packing Abel into his carrier.

"Your momma wants him at her house tonight. Can't figure out why." Neeta said shooting Casey a glance that said Gemma didn't think the baby was going to get much sleep with the noise Casey and Jax were going to make.

Jax just nodded and kissed Abel's head.

"Night, Abel." Casey cooed at the baby. Immediately Abel's face lit up with a huge grin and he giggled.

"He likes you." Neeta said as she picked up the carrier and left the house.

"He has good taste." Jax said smiling at Casey. She shot him a smile back. "You hungry? I can make us some dinner."

She shook her head. She approached him and locked her lips with his. Their tongues immediately started dancing against each other. His hand cupped the back of her head. Casey broke the kiss, grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the entry way towards the hall.

"Where ya goin?" Jax smirked her.

"I'm guessing the bedrooms are this way." She giggled. "After today at the clubhouse, I'm doing this as much as possible."

"Yeah? You liked that?" Jax couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

"So which one is yours?" She giggled.

Jax pulled her into his bedroom. Again their mouths crashed against each other and their tongues did a delicious dance. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Earlier, he had been in a hurry for release and he was fighting that same battle. The feel of her tongue licking into his mouth, her nipping at his bottom lip and then sucking on it made him want to rip their pants off and bury himself deep inside her. His brain kept reminding him how amazing she'd felt wrapped around him as he pushed into her. This time though, he wanted to explore her body. He wanted to get to know what she liked, how she tasted.

Jax broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head and she pushed his cut off his shoulders. He tossed it onto the floor along with her shirt as his mouth found hers again. He squeezed one of her breasts and she moaned. With professional precision he discarded her bra without ever breaking their kiss. Finally, he could feel her skin. He tested the weight of one breast in his hands. He kissed along her jaw as her fingers dug into his back. His lips traveled down her neck, along her collarbone, across the swell of her breasts. Finally, he sucked one nipple into his mouth, taking the taut peak between his teeth while rolling the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Casey cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands slid down his back to cup his ass, pulling him harder against her. She could feel his arousal through his jeans. Jax's hand abandoned his ministrations and slid along her stomach and into her jeans. He slid one finger along her clit and into her folds.

"Oh, Jesus, Jackson!" she cried as he shoved two fingers inside her moist heat. He pumped his fingers while rubbing her clit, all the while sucking her breast with the rhythm he set. Casey took one hand and shoved into his jeans, closing around his hard cock. She pumped him hard before running feather light fingertips along the underside before cupping his balls. Jackson could help the growl that escaped his throat. He'd never been vocal during sex but he couldn't help it. Casey's hand felt amazing.

He removed his fingers and quickly opened her jeans. Casey was forced to remove her hand so Jax could move back to take her jeans off. She took advantage of his current position to do away with his belt, jeans and boxers. Jax almost came when she looked at his erection and licked her lips. He was going to take his turn first. He pulled her knees open before fisting her panties in his hand and pulling them against her clit. The feeling of the fabric tight against her made Casey cry out. No man had ever made anything feel this good before. She almost a little embarrassed by how wet she was…almost until Jax ripped her underwear off and buried his face in her slick folds. Her flavor exploded across his tongue as she involuntarily bucked against his face. His hands grabbed her hips to steady her as he licked into her before sucking on her clit.

"Fuck, Jax!" She screamed. He again slid two fingers into her while sucking and nipping at her clit. He moved his fingers faster, willing her to convulse against his fingers. "Jesus, Jackson, that's good!" She screamed. He moved his fingers faster still, her words turning him on even more. Jax felt like he could explode just by eating her out. Without warning her inner muscles clenched around his fingers over and over again.

With her orgasm still washing over her, Casey pushed on his shoulders to get him to move. "My turn." She grinned. Jax eagerly rolled over onto his back. She knelt between his knees licking the underside of his throbbing cock. His hands flew to her head as he groaned. She ran her tongue up his length, stopping every so often to give a soft suck. Finally she licked his tip, sucking the pre-cum from him. He felt like a teenage boy with no control. He'd been able to keep his control with women, always letting lose at the end. He wasn't the kind of guy to pre-cum even a little. She was driving him wild. Her soft mouth enveloped him and he couldn't help lifting his hips to go deeper. She felt amazing sucking his dick. He'd had his share of croweaters, sweetbutts, and Luann's porn stars. They had nothing on Casey. She did amazing things with her mouth. He almost came when she started humming while bobbing her head faster and faster and massing his boys. No woman had ever paid his sack so much attention and it felt amazing. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull her head away from his cock.

She immediately climbed up his body and kissed him forcefully. He rolled her onto her back, pinning her beneath him.

"I need you." She croaked out grabbing his ass.

"You have me." He said huskily.

"I mean, I need you in me." She squeaked.

He guided himself to where he wanted to be. He pushed into her slightly.

"More!" She screamed.

"What do you want?" he teased her.

"You." She said.

"What part of me?" He asked. This was also new for him. He didn't like talking during sex but he wanted to hear her talk dirty to him.

"Please, Jackson." She begged.

"Say it." He whispered against her ear.

He was driving her crazy. She was so wet for him and she ached in her core. He barely had the tip in and she wanted him to push forward, to fill her. She wasn't used to talking dirty but if it would get him deeper in her, she'd do it.

"I want your dick in me." She said confidently.

Jax groaned as he pushed himself a little deeper.

"Fuck, Jax." She threw her head back, arched her hips against him, trying to get him to go all the way. "Please, baby. I need you to fuck me." He pushed a little deeper. "Stop teasing me!" She begged. "I want your cock." He rewarded her by burying himself to the hilt.

He groaned against her neck at the familiar feel of her tight, wet, slickness wrapped around him. He painstakingly withdrew as slow as he could before pushing into her hard and deep.

"You feel so good," she said. Hearing her tell him that almost made him give up his fight and just go fast and deep until he exploded. Again, he slowly withdrew almost all the way before slamming back to the hilt. "Faster."

He complied, picking up his pace. She was letting out the most delicious noises and it turned Jax on to no end to know that he was the one causing her to make noises of ecstasy.

"Harder." She commanded, her legs wrapping around his waist and taking him deeper. Jax slammed into her. He was pounding into her as fast and as hard as he could, going as deep as he could without hurting her. She cried out every time he entered her. His house was filled with her cries, his groans, and the sound of their bodies slapping together.

Jax was so close to cumming that with one hand he grabbed a hold of his headboard and with the other he reached between them. He used the extra leverage of the headboard to move harder and faster, he used a thumb to rub her clit violently.

"Jackson!" She screamed as wetness flooded over his throbbing dick and her inner muscles squeezed him over and over.

"Fuck, Casey!" He yelled as he spilled inside her. He collapsed against her, pulling out as soon as he was done and gathering her to his chest.

They panted for long minutes, trying to catch their breath, exchanging sweet, light kisses. Casey knew that, like last night, since Jax was near her, the nightmares that had plagued her sleep for the past two months would be held at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this isn't good. I spent from 9 am until about 1:30 pm on math. I hate math. I have three problems left and went "Fuck it. Story time." I'm putting off my homework to write this story because I was like "I gotta get another chapter up for these people!" And I better get to it because I have another class in about 3 1/2 hours. Just an FYI, I have three classes tomorrow so tomorrow's chapter may be very short or I may not have time to write one at all, we'll see how it goes.**

**Also, why does it take so long to write a chapter? It takes me it seems like forever and then I re-read it and it doesn't take long to read at all. I'm like "WTF? Where did the rest of my chapter go? I thought it was 30 pages long!" **

The next morning, Casey stretched as she got out of her car. Her muscles felt like she'd spent hours in the gym the night before. A small smile crept across her face. She was feeling almost giddy. Last night was incredible. She and Jax had lain in bed, legs tangled together, talking, laughing, and having more incredible sex. She blushed slightly as she remembered their last round of sex on the kitchen counter that had ended about fifteen minutes ago. The sound of a very cranky Abel brought her back to the real world.

"What's the matter, Little Man?" Casey asked, walking into the office.

"He's just having a bad day. Seems to think he's got a tough life." Gemma laughed. "I'm gonna hand him over to Jax in a minute. He can handle his own fussing child."

"You want me to take him?"

"Thanks, baby girl, but Jax's got a light day. Besides, I think your dad wants to take you over to Brittany and Ope's in a bit."

Casey's face lit up with happiness. She was excited to get to have a reunion with her sister and four year old niece.

"I can't wait to see April!" Casey gushed.

"After you get back from there, I need you to help me get some food for the clubhouse. We're on informal lockdown." Gemma said.

"Informal lockdown?" Casey had been in many lockdowns over the years but she'd never heard of an informal one.

"Mostly it's business as usual. The guys are just keeping their families closer than normal. So, when the kids aren't in school and the old ladies aren't at work, they're going to be here. We need food and shit."

"Sounds good." Casey said. It would be good to be busy again instead of sitting around.

"You going to get back in the cop business?" Gemma asked.

"I can't." Casey said. "I'm 'unfit for duty.'"

"How's that? You're healed." Gemma said.

"It's not physical." Casey sighed.

"Well, after what happened, I can't blame ya for being a little mental. Shit, you're a Trager. I'd be worried if you weren't a bit crazy."

"Part of it is that my first case back after the attack was a woman whose eight month old baby went missing." Casey crossed her arms in front of her. "She was convinced the father and kidnapped him…or so she made it seem. What actually was going on was that she was upset when the baby's father broke up with her. So, she hid the baby in a park. For three days we looked for that baby. We combed her computer, phone records, took apart her house looking for clues not to mention the hell we put the father through. She called one morning hysterical. She'd gone to feed him that morning before we were supposed to arrive at her house."

"He was dead?" Gemma was shocked.

"No, thank God. He was almost hypothermic though. For some reason my boss thought it would be a good idea for me to interrogate her. See why she'd done it." Casey sadly shook her head. "It didn't take me long to lose my shit and start throwing punches. Here I was just having been through this horrible ordeal, still reeling from losing my baby and not being able to have children of my own on top of that. And there she was putting her baby's life in danger to get the father to come back. It was a bad situation all around any way. My ex had transferred out of the unit so he wouldn't have to see me. People were weary of me, not sure if they should approach me or not. They were afraid I'd breakdown in front of them. It also didn't help that most everybody had reservations about me because of what the MC does. I think they figured that I'd be giving out information or something."

"Jesus." Gemma spat. "Some people are assholes."

"I'm done seeing crazy shit." Casey stated.

Gemma gave her a look like she was losing it. "Baby, you came back to Charming, back to the Sons. Shit, you came back to your dad. You ain't done seeing crazy."

"Can I be done being in crazy shit?" Casey asked lightly.

"What do you think?" Gemma shot back.

"I think I'm in for a lot of crazy that I'm not used to. It'll be a different kind of crazy."

"Yeah, but here you can punch bitches and nobody cares." Gemma said putting at arm around Casey's shoulders as they laughed.

SOASOASOA

The afternoon passed quickly and before Casey knew it, she was in Gemma's new Escalade after loading up on supplies for the clubhouse. It was a nice day, a light breeze playing with the trees in downtown Charming. They were stopped just outside the new cigar shop waiting for the light to turn when a man exited the store and gave her a knowing look.

"You know him, baby?" Gemma asked.

Casey shook her head. "Never seen him before."

"Hey, Zobelle!" the man shouted into the cigar stand. "Gotta new shipment for you."

The blood drained from Casey's face and she started breathing fast. She grabbed onto the door handle for support and her whole body started shaking. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Baby, what is it?" Gemma asked confused.

"Get me out of here!" Casey cried.

"Casey? What's the matter?" Gemma asked. Gemma didn't get scared often but Casey's sudden onset of panic had her rattled. Gemma pulled around the other cars and sped through the red light. Her tires screeching as she pulled into the TM parking lot grabbed the attention of Chibs, Bobby, and Juice who were congregating on the picnic table.

Gemma was around the car and helping Casey out of the passenger side of the SUV in a split second. She grabbed Casey's face and tried to get her to focus on where she was, who she was with. "Baby, what's going on? I need you to talk to me."

"What the hell happened?" Chibs demanded as the three men approached.

Casey threw herself into Juice's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Juice automatically started rubbing her back.

"I have no idea." Gemma said. "We were stopped at a red light and she started having a panic attack or something. Where're Jax and Tig?"

"Clubhouse." Chibs said, resting a hand on the back of Casey's neck.

"Tig! Jax!" Gemma yelled as she looked around the empty bar area.

At the sound of panic in Gemma's voice, Jax immediately popped his head out of his room.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Where's Tig?" Gemma asked.

"He went on a run with Clay. Mom, what's the matter?" Jax said putting his hands on her arms, trying to calm her.

"I don't know. It's Casey. She's freaking out." Gemma said. Jax jogged out to the parking lot. Casey was still clinging to Juice and crying.

"What the fuck?" Jax asked. "What happened?"

"No idea, brotha," Chibs said, "She ain't talkin'."

"Come here, babe." Jax said taking her from Juice. Jax kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair, slightly swaying her from side to side. Her shaking slowed a little and she took a ragged breath. Jax took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "What happened?"

"It was _him!_" She cried, fresh tears falling.

"Him?" Juice asked quietly.

"_Him!_ The guy who killed my baby!" She said sobbing again.

"Where?" Jax demanded.

"Outside the new cigar shop." She said before burying her face in Jax's chest again.

"Who was it?" Jax asked Gemma.

"I don't know. I never saw him before." Gemma explained. "He flashed her a weird look, a real creepy look. She didn't know who he was."

"Babe, how did you know it was him?" Jax asked quietly.

She pulled away slightly, feeling calmer now that she was safe in Jax's arms. "He called out to a guy in the cigar shop. It was his voice."

"Let's go." Chibs said.

"Call Clay, let him know what's going on." Jax directed to Gemma. "Tell him we're going after him."

"No, Jax," Casey pleaded.

He took her face back in his hands. "He's going to pay for what he did to you." Jax quickly kissed her before Bobby, Juice, Chibs, and he headed for their bikes.

SOASOASOA

Casey paced nervously in the living room of Jax's house. It had been hours since she'd heard anything from Jax. She tried to call Tig to see if he knew what was going on but he didn't answer.

"Would you sit down? You're starting to make _me_ nervous." Gemma said.

Casey sat on the couch. "I can't help it. I want to know what's going on. Where are they?"

"They're fine, baby girl. This shit takes some time."

Casey was grateful for Gemma. Gemma had seen all of this shit before and was a calming influence.

For the next twenty minutes Casey switched between sitting on the couch bouncing her feet on the floor and pacing. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway.

Jax came through the door and she was immediately in his arms. "What happened?"

"Clay just wanted us to make our presence known. This guy knows we're watching him. He knows the Sons are out for his blood." Jax said kissing her quickly.

Casey sat down on the couch heavily, her head reeling. Everything was happening so quickly. The attack, being fired, coming back to Charming, Jax, finding her attacker, it was all a whirlwind and she felt almost too helpless to grab any of it. She'd been in Charming for two days and she was already shacking up with her dad's VP. She knew that since she had been stabbed, since the doctors informed her that her baby was no longer alive that she'd done away with the bullshit, done away with worrying about what people thought or what they said. She realized how much bullshit it was and resolved that she was going to live her life doing what she wanted, being with whom she wanted, no matter what anybody said. It just surprised her that the first person she had chosen was Jackson Teller.

"You okay?" Jax asked.

She nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Back at the clubhouse; Clay wanted a rundown about what happened." Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Gemma said pulling Casey into a fierce hug. Gemma couldn't keep the smile from her face as she left. She hated that Casey had come into contact with her attacker so soon. She hated that the bastard was back in Charming. But, Gemma couldn't be happier that Casey had seemed to snap Jax out of his funk. She'd never seen her son start falling so hard, so fast. Of course, Jax wouldn't admit that he was in love but Gemma knew. Gemma _always_ knew. She could read Jax like a book. Sure, there had been other women since Wendy, other relationships. But since Tara took off for Chicago, Jax really hadn't seemed to be fully committed to any of them. Now, here was a woman that he couldn't keep his hands off of. She'd watched Jax and Casey have lunch with Abel earlier. They couldn't stop touching each other in small ways, kissing each other, or smiling. Jackson was really happy in a relationship for the first time in years.

"And dare I say this is his soul mate?" She muttered as she walked into her house with a goofy smile on her face.

"What's that, baby?" Clay asked from the couch.

"Nothing, baby." Gemma said.

SOASOASOA

Back at Jax's house, he stood in the living room just holding Casey, one hand in her hair, the other around her waist. They'd just stood there holding each other since Gemma left.

Casey pulled back and grabbed Jax's hand as she quietly backed towards the bedroom. "Make me forget, Jackson." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

**Loved last night's episode except I felt a little ripped off, but in a good way. When I started writing this story I had a scene in mind that I wanted to put in. Kurt Sutter must have read my damn mind because part of the scene I imagined, he used last night. Oh well.**

Jax stretched and went to reach for Casey. He lifted his head when his hand connected with air. The sound of the shower quickly answered his question.

"Hey," he whispered against her ear as he let the warm water flow over his head.

"Good morning." She smiled before turning and giving him a quick kiss.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great." She said. "No nightmares for the last couple of nights."

He kissed her jaw and down her neck, one hand massaging her breast. She giggled. "You really seem to enjoy those." She teased.

"I can't help it, babe. They're beautiful." He smiled. "Just like you."

"Aww, the badass biker is a big sweet heart." She nipped playfully at his lower lip.

"Just don't tell anybody, darlin. I got a reputation to uphold." He gently pushed her against the shower wall burying his head in the crook of her neck.

She moaned. "Jax, we don't have time. Your mom needs me at the office."

"_I_ need you." He said guiding her hand to his raging hard-on.

Casey dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. Jax groaned at the feel of her hot tongue licking his tip. She sucked on him softly while using her hands to pump him. She began humming and Jax knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded. He tried to pull her up but she wouldn't budge. She kept working him with her mouth.

"Babe, stop." He grunted. "I'm gonna cum."

Jax hoped she would stand up hearing that but his words only made her move faster. He was trying to hold back, he was trying not to buck into her mouth. "Jesus, Casey." He groaned tangling his hands in her hair. He was so close that his resolve broke and he pumped into her mouth. A few pushes and he was exploding in her mouth. "Goddamn." He whispered, his forehead falling forward to rest on the shower wall.

When she stood up, he kissed her forcefully. She pulled back a little shocked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You just came in my mouth and you're kissing me."

"So?"

Casey shrugged. "Some guys have a thing against women after blowjobs."

"Babe, I think I was halfway down your throat. I'm sure your mouth is clean." He laughed. He tried to pull her close but she quickly turned off the water.

"I told you, we don't have time." She giggled stepping out of the shower. "I expect full repayment later."

"I promise." He said grabbing a towel. "Ride with me to work. After, we can take off and spend some time together."

"I don't do motorcycles." She said pulling some clean clothes from her bag. She hadn't unpacked yet. She didn't know if it would weird Jax out and honestly, she didn't know if it would weird herself out.

"You scared?" He teased. "I have an extra helmet."

"I'm not scared." She said quickly pulling on clothes. "I just hate motorcycles. They frustrate me."

"Motorcycles frustrate you?" He was so lost.

"Think about it. A woman has to be pushed all up on a guy, holding on tight, while spread against a vibrating machine." She explained playfully nipping at his lips. "I can almost get there but not quite. Motorcycles are sexually frustrating."

"That's perfect then. While we're riding, you'll almost get there and then when we stop, I can finish the job." He said slighting pulling her head back by the hair and nipping at her neck.

"Shit." She said looking at the clock. "I gotta go or I'm going to be late." She gave him a quick kiss and out the front door.

SOASOASOA

Jax couldn't help walking around with a goofy grin on his face. He'd had a great start to the day. He was just disappointed that he hadn't been able to return the favor.

"We need a meeting in Chapel." Tig said to the other members as they congregated around the clubhouse.

"What's up, brotha?" Chibs asked.

Tig shook his head and walked to his seat at the table. When everybody had taken their rightful places at the table, Clay banged the gavel to bring the meeting to order.

"Tig called this meeting because he got some disturbing information." Clay said solemnly.

"I got some intel from a guy in Lodi. Seems like Zobelle's crew has been running their mouths. They weren't too happy about our presence last night. And they're really not happy that we're still in the gun running business." He ran a hand over his face and looked straight at Jax. "They think the message they sent through the women either didn't get delivered or wasn't strong enough. They're planning on hitting them again."

"Jesus Christ." Jax said. "When?"

Tig shook his head. "All they said was that they needed to send the Sons' officers a stronger message. They said it makes it easier when both targets are tied to the VP. They can get hurt his mom and his girl in one swoop."

Jax saw red flash before his eyes. "Tig…"

Tig cut Jax off by holding up his hand. "There's nobody else I'd rather have protecting my little girl than you. I know she's safe." Jax nodded, thankful Tig didn't want to rip his balls off. "We need a plan to wipe these motherfuckers off the planet before they strike first." Tig shot a pained look at Opie. "They brought up Brittany too. Seems the cat is out of the bag that she's not only my daughter but also your old lady."

"Get Brittany to the clubhouse. Gemma and Casey need to stay close too." Clay said.

"I'll get Mary to watch the kids." Piney said.

SOASOASOA

"Wonder what they're so uptight about." Casey said nodding at the closed Chapel doors. She was a little shaken when Clay had ordered her and Gemma to the clubhouse without warning.

"Club business." Gemma said. "Don't concern us."

"It has to be something for Dad to call a meeting in the middle of the day." Brittany said. She'd come to the clubhouse after getting a cryptic phone call from Opie telling her to stay close and that his mother would be picking up the kids.

"Not our business." Gemma said again.

"You're not even the least bit curious?" Casey asked.

"Nope." Gemma lied. She was curious. It wasn't like Clay to order Gemma to stay in the clubhouse while he held Chapel. Something was going on, something big.

Casey got up and slowly walked over to the cigar box on the pool table that contained everybody's pre-pay.

"What are you doing?" Gemma asked.

Rummaging through the many similar phones, Casey replied, "I need to check something on Dad's phone."

**An hour and a half later…**

Casey quickly slipped the pre-pay back into the cigar box as she heard Clay bang the gavel announcing the end of Chapel. She quickly took her seat back at the bar between Brittany and Gemma.

Jax put his arms around Casey and pulled her back against his chest. He dropped an upside down kiss on her nose.

"What's up?" She asked lightly.

Jax shook his head. "Clay's gonna talk to you three."

The three women knew it was not something they'd want to hear.

"You three are staying close. Do not leave the clubhouse." Clay ordered.

"What's up, baby?" Gemma asked.

"Darby and Zobelle don't think their message was strong enough. We got some information that they're looking to do more damage." Clay sighed.

Casey stiffened in Jax's arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered against her ear. She nodded and grabbed one of the now full shot glasses.

"What about Abel?" She asked downing her shot.

"He's at Neeta's house." Jax said. "He's safer with her."

"Take it easy." Juice said to her smirking as she reached for another shot. "We don't need you falling down drunk while ranting at David Hale that he needs to leave people around here alone."

"I wasn't that drunk." She shot back at him.

"You told him to suck your dick." Juice laughed.

"Great. My kid told the Boy Scout to suck her dick. Great. That's really great." Tig said shaking his head. "I knew letting her hang around you was a bad idea."

"I think I told him to suck _your_ dick." Casey said.

Jax sat on Gemma's vacated barstool and let himself enjoy watching his girl tease Juice.

"Nope. I distinctly remember because I was DD that night. You told him to suck your dick." Juice said grinning like an idiot.

"Is that the night Unser called me to come pick you both up from the station?" Tig asked.

"Probably," Casey said. "And you may have been DD that night, Juicy, but you were so high that you stopped to let a pinecone roll across the street. That's what got us in trouble in the first place."

"Isn't our Juicey a little stupid for you, lass?" Chibs asked throwing back his beer.

"We went to the school of high together." Casey explained. Chibs shot her a confused look.

"High school." Juice said. "We went to high school together."

"Sometimes it was high school and sometimes it was _high_ school." Casey giggled.

"Jesus, you never went to school high, did you?" Tig asked.

"Um, no, never." Casey said never looking at her dad. "Remember that time you got the giggles in gym class because the basketball hoop said you were a beautiful watermelon?"

"Oh, now, I have to hear this." Chibs said.

SOASOASOA

Later that night, Casey lay in bed at the clubhouse in Jax's room. He came out of the bathroom and crawled under the covers next to her.

"Didn't think I'd be back here so soon." She said rolling towards him.

"It's only until we take care of these bastards." Jax assured her. She nodded and cuddled in closer to him. Jax kissed her hungrily.

"Jax, everybody will hear us." She giggled as she felt his already rock hard arousal against her thigh. Jax let his hand travel down her leg to remove her socks before disposing of her other clothing. He wanted her completely naked.

"I don't care, darlin'," he drawled as he rolled on top of her. "I owe you for this morning."

Thankfully Tig was still in the bar area of the clubhouse so he didn't hear the screams and groans coming from Jax's room. Gemma lay cuddled next to Clay with a smile on her face. At least Casey and Jax were having some fun in a bad situation. Brittany and Ope lay naked, intertwined after their own quieter, bought of sex. They both laughed when they heard Casey cry out Jackson's name for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Ope couldn't wait for morning. He was going to give his old friend a good old ball busting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Regular A/N I don't own SOA or any other show mentioned herein. Obviously this story is AU but I thought I should point out Opie never married Lyla. Also, I try to pick up from where I left off in the previous chapter.**

Later that night, Jax and Casey lay snuggled together after coming down from their earth shattering orgasms. She giggled against his lips.

"I'd like to meet the woman who was your first. She created a monster." Casey said.

"Good luck, babe. Who knows where she is now?" Jax said.

"Who was she?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. Some hooker my dad hired for my fifteenth birthday." Jax said.

"Fifteen?" Casey said wide eyed. "I figured you were humping everything in sight by the time you were fourteen."

"Nah, Gemma told my old man that if it was any sooner than fifteen she'd cut his balls off. And Gemma always knows." Jax laughed. "When was your first time?"

"I was eighteen." Casey said. "School was over and we were about to go our separate ways for college."

"Captain of the football team?" Jax guessed.

"Yup, my first love." She confirmed.

"So you were a good girl." Jax said.

"Besides the drinking and smoking weed." Casey laughed.

"I thought your old man was going to have a shit hemorrhage when you said you went to school high."

"I was supposed to set the example for the other three. I didn't do such a good job." She laughed toying with his hair.

"Erica turned out fine." Jax said.

"Ah, yes, Miss Erica. She did fine because she lived with my mom. The sperm donor seems to like her better than the rest of us. Must be a second born thing because his next two, Brittany and Harper, he doesn't stay in contact with. It might also have something to do with the fact that Erica's the only one who didn't change her last name to Trager when she turned eighteen."

"His loss." Jax said rolling her on top of him.

"See? A monster." She laughed.

"You're not complaining." Jax said before they lost themselves in pleasure again.

SOASOASOA

The next morning Jax was greeted by Opie who was holding tarps and a bottle of bleach. Jax shot him a confused look.

"We need to get the body out of the clubhouse before people become suspicious." Opie said.

"Body?" Jax asked.

"You might want to stay away from Tig too. He's going to flip his shit when he finds out you murdered his little girl." Opie said smiling.

"Ha, ha, funny guy." Jax said.

"Dude, I could hear her all the way in my room. I think everybody heard her." Ope said laughing at his best friend.

"What can I say; she's vocal about what she likes." Jax said.

"No, seriously, Jax, you seem really happy. You don't seem hell bent on self-destruction." Opie said.

"I am happy." Jax said smiling widely. "I've never been this whipped before, especially after only a few days. And I'm not even scared."

SOASOASOA

"Jesus Christ." Casey said shaking her head as she wandered into the main room of the Clubhouse. On the bar lay a passed out Tig with a croweater passed out on top of him. Not being able to contain herself, Casey shoved Tig until he fell to the other side of the bar.

"Uh!" Tig groaned waking up as his body hit the floor. "What the fuck?"

"Earth quake." Casey said as she left the Clubhouse in search of Gemma.

Clay shot Casey a dirty look from the picnic table. "Thought I told you to stay in the Clubhouse."

"I was looking for Gemma." Casey shrugged.

"She's still asleep. It was a late night with all the screaming." Clay took a swig of beer.

Casey flushed bright red. She thought she had contained herself pretty well last night but apparently not.

"You hurt him and she'll rip your tits off." Clay said.

Casey nodded. She knew exactly what Gemma would do.

"Get your ass back inside. I don't wanna answer to either of your old men if something happens to you." Clay groused.

Casey had half a mind to tell Clay that he wasn't her President, he couldn't order her around, and that Jax was _not_ her old man. Instead she turned on her heel and stomped back into the Clubhouse. This was going to be a long lockdown.

SOASOASOA

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tig screamed in the Clubhouse a few hours later. He slammed his phone onto the floor, breaking it into little pieces.

_Well, there goes all my hard work._ Casey thought.

"What?" Clay asked angrily.

"Zobelle is in line with the Mayans." Tig spat. "Apparently he felt he needed protection from the Sons."

"He's right." Opie said.

"The Mayans?" Bobby asked. "We can't sell guns to color but he can work with them?"

"This shit has gotten serious. Alvarez is smart; he's not going to strike innocents. But, if Zobelle moves against the Sons, we won't be able to touch him." Jax said running a hand over his face.

"Call Zobelle." Clay directed at Tig. "Tell him we got his message and we want to meet."

"I, um, my phone, man." Tig said at the mess on the floor.

"I'll do it." Bobby huffed. He returned five minutes later. "The meet's in two hours. Zobelle and Alvarez meet us at that the old abandoned barn five miles outside Charming."

"We need to move the women." Clay said. "With us at a meeting, it leaves the Clubhouse open for attack."

"We can move them to my place." Opie said. "It's outside of Charming, quiet, out of the way. If anything happens, we'll only be about two miles from it."

"Alright, let's go." Clay said.

When the convoy pulled up to Opie's house, it was late. Casey grabbed Jax and pulled him to the back of the house where it was dark. With everybody on their way inside, she doubted they'd be missed. She backed against the house and roughly pulled Jax's hand inside her pants.

"Jesus," Jax whispered, shuddering at the feel of how wet she was.

"I fucking hate motorcycles." Casey murmured before sealing her lips to his.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller." Gemma said stepping onto the back porch. "Get your hand out of her pants and get your ass in this house."

"How the fuck does she do that?" Casey asked. "She can't see us." Jax shook his head laughing as he threw an arm around her and lead her to the house.

The tension inside was palpable. "Stay inside, lock the doors." Clay directed. "Tig brought extra guns. Use them only if you need them."

"We're going to be just a few minutes away." Jax said, taking Casey's face in his hands. "Call us if anything happens."

"Be careful." Casey whispered. She was scared at how scared she was that something might happen to Jax. It was all happening too quick for her.

"Always," he said quickly kissing her.

Casey turned and threw her arms around Tig. "Be careful, too."

"You know me." Tig said against her hair.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said.

SOASOASOA

Forty five minutes later, only the three women were in the house. Casey was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of a motorcycle speeding by. Without warning there was a screech of tires and the sound of shattering metal.

"Fuck." Casey said running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gemma demanded.

"To check on the person who just ate asphalt." Casey said. "Call 911."

"What if it's a trap?" Brittany asked.

Casey put a gun in the back of her pants. "Then they're going to wish they had eaten pavement."

As Casey jogged down the driveway, she could see a motorcycle headlight shining on a rider in the middle of the street. She dreaded having to go see who it was. What if it was a Son coming to get them because something bad happened?

"You okay?" She called as she reached the prone rider. There was a piece of rebar sticking impaled in the right side of the person's abdomen.

"Are you an angel?" the guy groaned. Casey took in the man's face, the President's patch on the cut. It hit her like a punch to the stomach who this person was. Marcus Alvarez. A million thoughts flew threw her mind. Why was he here? Had he been on his way to Opie's?

"No." Casey said quickly taking off her zip up jacket and kneeling down beside the guy.

Back in the house, Gemma had just called for an ambulance. "I'm going out there." She said to Brittany. "Stay here."

Out on the road, Casey gingerly placed her jacket around the rebar sticking out of the Mayan President.

"Holy shit." Marcus gasped in pain. "You're Tig Trager's kid."

Casey nodded. She wanted to ask him a million questions but she knew she couldn't. He was in too much pain and this wasn't the time.

"Where does it hurt?" Casey asked.

"Everywhere." Marcus said.

"Ambulance is on its way." Casey informed him. "Just lie still until it gets here."

"I was late to a meeting with the Sons." Marcus winced. "Fucking piece of rebar came out of nowhere."

"Jesus Christ." Gemma said coming up to the scene. "Ambulance is on its way."

"Take this thing out." Marcus demanded as he reached for the rebar.

"No!" Casey cried. "Don't touch it. You pull that out and you're going to do more damage. Leave it to the doctors." She hoped her jacket and the pressure she was placing on the wound was enough to stabilize the rebar enough so it wouldn't cause any more injuries.

"Shit. I need to call my VP and let him know I won't be making it to the meeting." Alvarez said.

"Where's your cell phone?" Casey asked.

"Left pocket." He answered.

Gemma reached into his pocket and retrieved the phone. "Number 3." He said.

"Where are you? The Sons are getting restless and Zobelle's about to freak the fuck out." A man growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry," Gemma said, "but he won't be making it to the party."

"Why? What happened? Who are you?" The guy demanded.

"Your President's had a little accident, he'll be at St. Thomas." Gemma said cryptically.

"Who the fuck is this?" The man demanded again.

"Gemma Morrow." Gemma said before hanging up.

SOASOASOA

"We gotta go!" Jesus Hernandez yelled to the rest of the Mayans.

"What the hell?" Zobelle demanded.

"Just got a call from his old lady on Alvarez's phone." The VP said pointing at Clay. "Says there's been some kind of accident."

"Jesus Christ!" Clay yelled. What had Gemma done?

SOASOASOA

"Fuck, you might as well kill me now." Marcus said. "Clay sure as shit will."

"Yeah, he probably will." Gemma snarked.

"Gemma!" Casey cried. Flashing lights caught her attention. "We need to get your cut off." Casey said, starting to pull off Alvarez's leather.

"What the fuck?" he demanded struggling.

"Stop moving!" Casey yelled. She pointed at the ambulance. "Those guys are going to load you onto a backboard. That means everything you're wearing will be cut off your body when you get to the hospital including this." She said slightly tugging the vest.

Alvarez helped her as much as he could. "I'll take good care of it." Casey promised.

"We should take his helmet off." Gemma said.

"No," Casey answered. "He could have a neck injury. The helmet's helping to keep his neck aligned."

Marcus started to let his eyes drift close. He was so tired; he just needed a little sleep.

"No, Goddamnit!" Casey yelled in his face. "You stay awake, you hear me? You don't get to die this way!"

"Angel, just let me sleep." He whispered.

"You got kids?" She asked quickly.

"I got a baby girl," he answered.

"What's her name?" Casey asked. She kept Marcus' attention focused on his daughter until the ambulance pulled up.

Within minutes the paramedics had Marcus loaded up and into the ambulance. "I'm going to ride with him." Casey said.

SOASOASOA

"Mom," Jax asked seeing Gemma in the ER waiting room as a mass of Sons joined a mass of Mayans. All Gemma had said in her quick phone call to Clay on her way to the hospital is that they needed to get to St. Thomas. He was afraid of the answer. What if something had happened to Casey while they were waiting for the meeting to start?

Jax's heart flooded with the relief as he spotted Casey in the waiting room. His heart about stopped when he noticed that she was covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Chibs asked.

"Where're my girls?" Tig demanded. Gemma shot a look at Casey who sat in one of the chairs, hands clasped in front of her, bouncing her legs restlessly. Brittany was had launched herself into Opie's arms the minute he walked through the door. Tig sighed in relief at seeing both his girls were okay.

"Alvarez crashed right outside of Opie's." Gemma sighed as Jax took her hands in his.

"What'd the doctors say?" Clay asked.

"He's in surgery. It's touch and go." Gemma said.

Gemma nodded her chin at Casey. "That one is amazing; kept him awake until help arrived."

"You okay?" Jax asked as he squatted in front of Casey and took one of Casey's hands in his. She just nodded.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." He pulled her to her feet and let him lead her to the nearest bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own SOA or any other show mentioned herein. Short chapter today, sorry.**

**There was a question about what happened to Dawn. For the purposes of this story, Dawn and Fawn Trager are alive and well, living their lives away from Tig. I don't know if one or both of them will make an appearance.**

"Daddy," came a wet whisper from behind Tig in the Clubhouse. He turned to see his youngest daughter, Harper, standing before him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Baby," Tig said gently taking her in his arms. All four of his daughters looked alike, blonde hair, blue eyes. At eighteen, Harper had just started college. Tig loved his girls but he knew Harper was the one that was going to go places. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy, he said he was going to kill me." She sobbed against his chest.

"Who did?" Tig demanded. All eyes were on Harper. The Sons had hoped that after Alvarez's accident last night things would calm down.

"Some guy. He was waiting by my car after class this morning." She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck." Tig spat. "Okay, you'll stay here with your sisters and Gemma. I'm going to torture all of these rat bastards. Where's Casey?" Tig asked Jax.

Jax shrugged. "Last I saw her, she was in the bedroom."

SOASOASOA

Meanwhile, at St. Thomas, Casey was on her way to ICU to visit the Mayan President. When she rounded the corner to the waiting room, a woman hugged her fiercely.

"He's going to be okay," the woman said crying. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing." Casey said, "Can I see him?"

Mrs. Alvarez nodded whipping away her tears.

"Angel," Marcus said from his hospital bed. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I came to return something," Casey said holding out the Mayan President's cut.

"I didn't think I'd get to see that again, either," he said.

"Nobody knew I had it." Casey explained.

"I'm surprised the Sons let you out of their sight." Marcus said taking her hand.

"I had to sneak out the bathroom window." She said with a soft smile.

"Well, you can tell Clay that they have my word that I am done working for Zobelle. After what you did last night, I can't protect him from what he's done." He said squeezing her hand. "I heard what he did to Gemma…and to you. I'd kill him myself but Clay and your old man need retribution."

"He'll appreciate that." Casey said.

"I'm forever in your debt, Angel. Anything you need, you just let me know." Marcus said.

SOASOASOA

Tig flew out of the Clubhouse when he saw Casey's car pull into the parking lot.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled pulling out of the car.

"I had an errand to run." Casey said shocked at her dad's behavior. He'd never laid hands on her before like this.

"You are on lockdown!" Tig screamed in her face, his grip tightening on her upper arm.

Jax made a move to intervene when Gemma stopped him. "Let Tiggy handle this, baby."

Jax sat back down on the picnic table bench. He was pretty livid himself even though relieved to see Casey was okay. It had scared the shit out of him when he realized that she hadn't been in the Clubhouse earlier.

"I had something I had to do." She said through clenched teeth.

"Something important enough to get you killed?" Tig demanded. "You can't just run off whenever you feel like it! Zobelle can do anything since he has Mayan protection."

"He doesn't have Mayan protection anymore." Casey said.

"What are you talking about?" Tig demanded.

"I went to see Alvarez. He asked to me to tell Clay that Marcus gave his word that he's done working for Zobelle." Casey said trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm out of her dad's grasp.

"And you believed him?" Tig yelled at her.

"Of course I believed him!" She shouted back. "Didn't you always tell me to trust the word of an MC President?"

"Not that MC's President! Jesus Christ!" Tig started hauling her towards the Clubhouse.

"Would you let me go?" Casey asked.

Without a word Tig dragged her into the Clubhouse before granting her request. She rubbed her arm where his fingers had dug in.

"Somebody threatened Harper today after class." Tig told her.

"Fuck." Casey said. "Where is she?"

"Juice took her to pick up some things and then she's coming back here because _you are on lockdown_." He said sternly. "That means your ass stays in this Clubhouse until we get to the bottom of this. Do you understand me?"

Casey nodded.

"Do you understand me?" Tig said louder.

"Yes, I understand you. Fuck." She said storming off towards her and Jax's room.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Jax poked his head inside.

"If you're going to yell at me too, can you please do it later?" She sighed.

"I'm not going to yell at you." Jax said closing the door as he stepped into the room. "You scared the living shit out of your old man when he couldn't find you."

"I know but that wasn't the plan. I had something that I had to return to Alvarez." Casey said rubbing Jax's leg as he sat next to her on the bed.

"What could you possibly have had to give him?" Jax asked.

"His cut," Casey said looking into Jax's deep blue eyes. "I took it off him before the paramedics came because I knew they'd butcher it as soon as he got to the ER."

"You returned a rival MC President's cut." It was more a statement than a question.

She nodded. "I'd want somebody to do the same if it were you or my dad that had been hurt."

"You got some balls." Jax laughed.

"Yeah and you like playing with them." She shot back before Jax took her mouth with his. She moaned softly and pulled him down on top of her as she lay back on the bed. His hand quickly found one of the "balls" she was referring to and he gently massaged it. Her hips bucked up into his. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her even though they'd had sex multiple times last night and in the shower this morning. He removed his hand so he could get under her shirt and feel the warmth of her breast against his palm.

"Jax!" Gemma's voice came down the hall.

"Fuck, did you lock the door?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Jax said nipping at her neck.

"Jackson, get your hand out of her shirt and get your ass out here." Gemma said from outside the door. "You got Chapel."

Casey let out a frustrated groan. "How does she always know?"

Jax laughed and shook his head, pulling her up off the bed.

SOASOASOA

"Kozik and Happy are on their way down from Tacoma," Clay said as the Sons sat around the table. Jax was having a hard time concentrating on what was being said. Being cock-blocked by Chapel had happened before but it had never left him so frustrated. "I want Happy and Tig at the Clubhouse at all times. I talked to Alvarez and he assured me that what he told Casey is true. The Mayans are off Zobelle's bankroll. But, Marcus also said that Salazar reached out to him about taking the Mayans place as Nord protection."

"Calavarez?" Jax asked.

"Those little fucks don't follow orders for shit." Clay said. "Marcus told them to stay away from Zobelle but we all know that it ain't gonna happen."

"Shit." Bobby said. Laughter from the main room trickled in through the closed Chapel doors.

"The sooner we get this shit taken care of, the sooner this slumber party is over." Clay said.

SOASOASOA

"I want you to go to Sons Clubhouse." Zobelle told Salazar. "Make some noise. Let your presence be known. I want them on alert that just because Alvarez got soft, doesn't mean I will."

"Right away." Salazar said with a disgusting smirk on his face. He was going to show the Sons that their reign was over and his was just beginning. He had no qualms about attacking innocents.

SOASOASOA

Casey was sitting on Jax's lap in the main room of the Clubhouse on the black leather couch. They were playfully flirting back and forth.

"It makes me sick," Tig said putting an arm around Gemma as she stood at the bar watching her son.

"It makes me happy." Gemma shot back. "I haven't seen Jax so focused since Tara left."

"Yeah but do they have to be all touchy feely?" Tig asked. "I mean, he's practically groping my daughter."

"And here I thought you'd get off on watching." Gemma laughed.

"Not my own kid. I got standards." Tig said.

It was pretty quiet in the Clubhouse. Bobby and Tig were shooting pool. Juice and Harper were in Chapel, Juice having a head for math was helping Harper with her Finite Math. Opie and Brittany had snuck away to one of the backrooms for a quickie.

A bullet ripped through a Chapel window from the street side of the building. Then more bullets starting shredding through the building. They were under attack. Everybody moved at once diving for cover. It seemed like the attack lasted for hours even though it was maybe a minute.

"Everybody whole?" Clay asked when it was quiet again.

People started standing up from their places of cover. "We're good." Jax said.

"We're good." Juice said leading Harper out of the Chapel.

Opie came out of the back bedroom in his jeans with Brittany following him. Glass shards stuck out of his shoulder. "I got a couple flesh wounds." He said.

"Fuck," said Chibs, "let's get you patched up."

"We kill those motherfuckers." Clay spat. "We kill them tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own SOA. **

Things in the Clubhouse were quiet. Happy and Tig sat in the main room shooting the shit. The other members had gone off in the hopes of ending this feud once and for all. Casey had locked herself in the bedroom refusing to talk to anybody. Clay had promised that he wasn't going to go off half-cocked at the Mayans but she wasn't so sure. Clay was convinced that they had had something to do with the attack on the Clubhouse.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone." Casey snapped as the door opened. A short woman with black hair and brown eyes entered the room.

"You Gemma?" She asked.

"No. Who are you?" Casey asked.

"Fuck it, you'll have to do." The woman said brandishing a gun.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Casey demanded getting off the bed.

"Back door was open. Let's go!" The woman ordered.

All of the training Casey had kicked in to gear. She grabbed the woman's wrist of her gun hand extending her arm before bringing it down over her knee, snapping it. The woman let out an ear-piercing scream. Casey quickly grabbed the gun from the floor.

"What the fuck?" Happy yelled as he bust through the door.

"What? Who?" Tig asked.

"I don't know." Casey said training the gun on the woman. "She just came in and asked for Gemma."

"Who are you?" Happy demanded. Casey shuddered. This guy from Tacoma freaked her out.

"Salazar's old lady." The woman said cradling her arm.

"What are you doing here?" Tig asked.

"He wanted the President's old lady." She answered.

"That's the VP's old lady." Tig pointed at Casey.

"What the hell is all the screaming about?" Gemma said walking into the room.

"This stupid bitch came for you." Tig said.

Gemma flew off and landed a solid punch to the woman's nose.

"Fucking gash." Gemma said.

"What do we do now?" Casey asked.

"We call Salazar." Happy said.

"I'm calling Clay." Gemma said shaking her hand out.

SOASOASOA

"You got her?" Salazar answered his phone.

"Oh yeah, we got her all right." Happy said menacingly into the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" Salazar demanded.

"SAMCRO." Happy said.

"Fuck!" Salazar shouted as he threw his phone down. "The Sons got my old lady." He said as he and his crew started for their bikes.

SOASOASOA

"What the hell is going on here?" Clay demanded as he and the rest of the Sons entered the Clubhouse.

"Pistol Packing Patty over there was on a mission to bring Salazar you're old lady," Gemma explained nodding at the woman who was now seated on the black leather couch as Happy kept a gun trained on her.

"How the fuck did she get in?" Jax demanded.

"Back door." Tig said. Jax shot him an angry look. "What?" Tig asked. "I thought it was locked."

"It was." The woman answered.

"What happened to her?" Opie asked taking in the ugly bruised elbow that sat limply in her lap. The woman had blood running down her face and her eyes were beginning to swell.

"Stupid bitch walked into Casey's room first." Gemma said.

"Can I go now?" The woman demanded.

"No," Casey said from her spot leaning against the bar.

"Why the fuck not? Don't you think you've done enough damage?" she spat.

"You pointed a gun at me. You tried to kidnap Gemma." Casey answered.

"I would have done it to you if it weren't for you." The woman said getting on her feet and approaching Casey.

"Get the fuck out of my face." Casey said through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" The woman asked with a smirk on her face.

Without warning Casey threw a punch that landed squarely in the woman's face. There was a sickening crunch of bone from her nose as fresh blood sprayed out. Casey tackled the woman and was slamming her head into the floor when Jax pulled Casey off her. Casey fought against his grip, kicking into the air.

"I will kill you!" Casey screamed as Jax dragged her back against him. He wanted to drag her to the bedroom and fuck her brains out. That little show of anger had sufficiently turned him on but he was afraid if he made a move Tig would kill him. It wasn't really a good time.

"What the fuck man?" Tig asked Happy. Tig was pissed that Happy had let the woman get that close to his daughter, even if Casey had handed her an ass whooping.

"Dude, chick fight." Happy answered.

Tig nodded. "Would have been better if it weren't my kid."

"It was still way hot." Happy said.

"Shut up," Tig said shaking his head.

The sound of motorcycle engines pulling into the parking lot drew everybody's attention. "Salazar's here." Clay said smiling.

SOASOASOA

"I want my old lady." Salazar practically spit at Clay.

"I think we're going to keep her." Clay said. "Let my old lady get some satisfaction out of beating the shit out of her."

"I will kill you if you hurt her." Salazar said.

"After what you did this morning, you're lucky you ain't dead yet." Clay snarled. Salazar went still, his face going pale. "That's right, ese, we know it was you."

"Please, just give me Patricia, and I will leave the Sons alone." Salazar said.

Clay motioned to Happy who brought Patricia forward.

"What the fuck?" Salazar yelled.

"She ran into a door." Clay shrugged.

"I will kill you!" Salazar shouted.

Jax angrily stepped into Salazar's face. "You're lucky she's alive." He growled. "She stuck a gun in my old lady's face."

Casey went still as Gemma gasped. "He's never said _that_ before." Gemma whispered. "Not even to Tara." Tears stung Casey's eyes.

"You're lucky that's all she did." Salazar said. Jax saw red and started throwing punches. He knocked Salazar down and continued to pound on his face.

"Enough!" Clay shouted snapping Jax back to reality. Jax stood up. "You're going to take your old lady and get her patched up. This ends now." The Presidents shook hands calling an end to the situation.

Salazar and the rest of the Calavarez crew left the parking lot. Gemma wrapped an arm around Clay as the rest of the Sons started walking towards the Clubhouse knowing they needed to give Jax and Casey their space.

Jax took Casey's face in his hands and kissed her before thumbing away her tears. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. She knew she was grinning like a fool but she didn't care.

"He won't touch you. He gave his word." Jax whispered.

"I'm not worried. I'm happy." She whispered back.

"It has to be a relief to know this is almost over." Jax said. Casey realized then that he had no idea what he'd said.

"It's not about that," she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Then what's it about?" Jax was confused.

"Do you remember what you told Salazar before you beat the fuck out of him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I said that stupid bitch stuck a gun in my old lady's…." he trailed off realizing what he'd said.

"You mean it?" Casey asked. "Because if you didn't, I understand…"

"Babe," Jax cut her off. "I know it's only been a few days but I'm crazy about you. You handled this shit like a VP's old lady should."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and she pressed her lips to his.

SOASOASOA

"You're grinning like the cat that ate the canary," Gemma said to Clay. Gemma was leaning against the Clubhouse doorjamb watching her son interact with the only woman he'd ever called his old lady.

"Salazar knows that if he goes back on his word, he's dead; means Zobelle is unprotected. I'm taking Tig, Happy, and Chibs with me tonight and we're going to finish this." Clay said.

"What about Jax?" Gemma asked. "He's going to want to go."

"Nah," Clay said smiling at his wife. "He's going to want to stay here with his _old lady_."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own SOA.**

The pain in Casey's head woke her from a sound sleep. She cracked an eye open to find a smiling Abel with his tiny fingers gripping her hair and tugging. Casey groaned as she stretched, eliciting a giggle from the baby next to her.

"Good morning," Casey said stroking his cheek.

"Hey, I told you to go back to sleep," Jax said coming into the bedroom with a bottle, "not wake her up."

"It's always nice to wake up next to a cute guy," Casey giggled.

"Yeah, he is a pretty good lookin' kid." Jax laughed sitting on the bed and holding the bottle while Abel drank greedily.

"Takes after his old man." Casey giggled. "I had the most wonderful dream last night."

"Oh yeah?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You got a phone call saying that this whole mess was over." Casey sighed.

"That wasn't a dream, babe. Tig called around three this morning." Jax said. "Interrupted our celebration."

"That's why I don't remember it very well." Casey grinned. "I'm going to go take a shower," She said as the sheet dropped from her naked body.

"Those are mine." Jax told Abel when he noticed where his son's eyes were looking. Abel giggled and Casey rolled her eyes.

SOASOASOA

Casey threw her arms around Tig in the parking lot of TM. "Thank you, Daddy," she said.

"Anything for my girls," Tig said. "Harper's inside if you want to say hi."

"She's still here?" Casey asked.

"Juice is still helping with her math. Who knew that idiot had a mind for numbers." Tig shrugged.

"I don't think math is the only thing he has a mind for." Piney growled from the picnic table.

"Don't," Tig turned towards him, "Not her."

"Yeah, Piney," Casey teased. "Don't you know Harper's going to be President?"

"President of Juice's wild dreams." Piney shot back.

"That's my little girl!" Tig shouted.

"I'm your little girl." Casey said. "You don't mind me being the President of Jax's wild dreams."

"That's because I know you wouldn't stop if I demanded it." Tig shot back.

"You think Harper will stop if you demand her to?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Tig said walking into the Clubhouse.

Casey sat next to Piney on the picnic table.

"We're going to drive him crazy." Piney said.

"Too late, old man." Casey said.

"Damnit!" Tig shouted coming out of the Clubhouse.

"What?" Casey asked.

"They're not in there." Tig said pointing to the Clubhouse.

Piney laughed which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Where the hell are they?" Tig demanded.

"I dunno." Piney said.

"Jesus Christ," Tig said heading for his bike.

"Where's he goin?" Jax said sitting next to Casey.

"To kill Juice." Casey said.

"Juice is picking up repos with the new prospect, Miles." Jax said lighting a cigarette.

"I know." Casey said. "He thinks Juice and Harper are off together doing the nasty."

"Does Harper even know what the nasty is?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"She better not." Casey said.

SOASOASOA

Later that night Casey at on the couch watching TV, waiting for Jax to come home from Chapel. Gemma had kidnapped Abel for the night.

"Hello?" Casey answered her cell phone.

"Casey," Harper cried into the phone. "I need you to come get me."

"Where are you? What happened?" Casey was on her feet in a flash.

"The fairgrounds. Please hurry."

Casey pulled into the dark fairgrounds parking lot. Her headlights lit on Harper, huddled on the ground clutching her ripped shirt to her body, her skirt torn and she had one shoe on.

"Are you okay?" Casey said tears springing to her eyes.

Harper nodded. Her makeup was smeared and she had a black eye forming.

"Come on let's get you back to the house." Casey helped her youngest sister into her car. "Tell me what happened."

Harper took a deep, shaky breath as Casey pulled out of the parking lot. "The new guy, Miles?" She began. "My car was acting weird so he said he'd give me a ride home. He pulled in here and started kissing me. I was into it, ya know?"

Casey nodded.

"Then he tried to put his hand down my shirt," Harper said fresh tears falling. "I told him no. Then he freaked out and ripped my clothes. I did what Daddy always told us to. I punched him in the throat. I jumped out of his car and he took off. I was so scared. I didn't want my first time to be like that."

"Did he…." Casey trailed of. Harper shook her head "no."

"Dad's going to kill him." Casey said.

"You can't tell Daddy!" Harper cried. "He'll tell everybody else."

"Including Juice." Casey said.

Harper nodded. "I don't want Juice to know."

"Juice is going to want to kill Miles, too." Casey said. "It won't change his feelings towards you."

Twenty minutes later Harper was on the couch at Jax's house wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Jax came in the door and shot Casey a concerned look. Casey grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"What happened?" Jax demanded in a harsh whisper.

"The new prospect." Casey whispered back.

"Miles?" Jax was incredulous.

"Tried to rape her." Casey said.

"I'm going to kill him." Jax growled running a hand down his face.

"You can't." Casey said taking his hands in hers.

"She doesn't want Dad or Juice to know." Casey said.

"What the hell does Juice have to do with this?" Jax asked.

"She has a thing for him." Casey answered.

"Fuck! Your dad is going to flip his shit." Jax said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own SOA. I only got one review on Prince Charming so I'll probably let that story go, at least for now to focus on this one.**

_Three months later…_

Casey and Jax had kept a close eye on Miles to make sure he didn't go near Harper. Casey felt bad for keeping a secret from Tig but she also didn't want him going away for murder. The Sons knew something was going on with the way Jax treated the prospect. It was more than just giving a new guy a hard time but they figured Miles had something about Casey before he could realize that she was Teller's old lady.

"Hey, Harper," Casey called to her sister as she entered the Clubhouse lugging a six month old Abel.

Harper mumbled something with her head on the bar.

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"Now what's wrong?" Brittany asked joining her sisters. "You still sick?"

"No," Harper said, "I'm in trouble."

"Again?" Both sisters asked in unison. Brittany knew what had happened with Miles. They had played it off to Tig as Harper just having gotten into a chick fight. Needless to say, Happy wasn't happy about missing it.

"We can get you a tutor for math if you need it." Casey said.

"Math is the reason I'm in trouble!" Harper cried throwing her head back on her arms against the bar.

"I'm confused." Brittany said.

"I'm pregnant." Harper said looking up at her sisters with tears in her eyes.

"Wait…" Brittany said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"How?" Brittany interjected.

"You know how." Harper glared at her sisters.

"_Who?_" Casey demanded.

"I knew I should have gotten on birth control." Harper wept.

"You weren't on birth control?" Brittany cried.

"What were you thinking?" Casey yelled. "Dad's going to kill you, not to mention whoever the father is."

"How far along are you?" Brittany asked sitting down on a bar stool heavily.

"Three months." Harper said.

"When did you find out?" Casey asked.

"Twenty minutes ago." Harper answered.

"Why'd you wait so long to take the test?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't want to believe it was true." Harper said. "Dad's gonna kill me!"

"What does the father say?" Casey asked rubbing her youngest sister's back.

"He doesn't know." Harper said.

"What do you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"I'm keeping this baby!" Harper yelled. "I don't care what Juice…"

"I'm going to kill him!" Casey cried as she stomped out of the Clubhouse with Brittany in hot pursuit.

"Whoa," Brittany said catching up to her sister. "You can't kill him. He doesn't even know."

"He took our sister's virginity and knocked her up." Casey said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but we can't kill him. How do you explain to Chibs that Juice just disappeared?"

"Fine." Casey huffed heading back into the Clubhouse.

"You can't kill the father of my baby." Harper demanded.

"I know," Casey said. "Chibs would kill me."

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Brittany asked.

"Tonight, when he's off work." Harper said.

"What about Dad?" Casey asked. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Never." Harper said.

"Right. Like he's not going to notice you pregnant." Casey sighed rubbing her forehead. "He's going to kill Juice, then he's going to kill you, then he's going to kill me."

"Why would he kill you?" Harper asked.

"I'm supposed to set the example, remember?" Casey said.

"Why wouldn't he kill me?" Brittany said. "I started sleeping with Ope way before you started seeing Jax."

"He'll probably kill all three of us." Harper wailed.

SOASOASOA

Later that night, Casey sat on the couch watching TV when Jax sat down next her. Casey heaved a deep sigh.

"We got problems." Casey said.

"Like what?" Jax asked taking her hand.

"Not we-we like you and me. I mean we-we like my sisters and me." She said.

"What?" Jax asked.

"You have to promise you won't tell my dad." Casey said looking him in the eyes.

"You know I can keep things from your dad." Jax shot back.

"Harper's pregnant." Casey said. Jax looked at her with wide eyes. "With Juice's baby." Jax's mouth dropped open. "She's going to tell him tonight."

SOASOASOA

"What's the matter, baby?" Juice asked sitting on the edge of his bed at the Clubhouse next to Harper who was crying.

"I love you," she said to him taking his hands in hers. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"For what to happen?" Juice asked concerned. He thought he'd die if she told him that she had another man in her life.

"I missed my last three periods. I was hoping it was just a fluke, you know? But I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"Okay…okay," Juice said nodding, "this isn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Harper cried standing up. "How is this not a big deal? My dad's going to kill you!"

"We can always run away to Canada." Juice said.

"What are we going to do?" Harper cried. Juice wrapped her in his arms.

"We'll be okay." He said.

SOASOASOA

For a Sunday dinner at her table with all of her family around, Gemma was surprised at how quiet it was. Juice and Harper sat next to each other staring at their plates barely talking. Casey kept shooting Juice dirty looks. Brittany kept looking at Tig like he'd just lost his best-friend. Jax and Opie kept looking at Juice and shaking their heads. Tig had no clue what was going on, he was chatting happily with his friends. Something was going on with the six of them and Gemma was going to find out what it was.

"Everything okay down there?" She asked directed at the three couples at the end of the table.

"Yup, never better." Casey said plastering a fake smile on her mouth.

"Really? Seems awfully quiet." Gemma said. "You feeling okay Harper? You've barely touched your food."

"I'm fine." Harper said looking a little green but never looking up from her plate.

"Juice, what's eating you?" Chibs asked suddenly aware of how tense Juice was.

"Nothing," Juice said quietly.

"I don't know. You guys are acting like somebody ran over your puppy." Gemma said.

"Ma, we're fine." Jax said a little too sternly which caused Clay to glare at him.

"Harper, baby, can you pass me the peas?" Tig asked not sure what everybody was making a big deal out of.

Harper handed her dad the peas before bursting into tears.

"What'd I say?" Tig asked.

"Shit, not now." Casey said quietly.

"Not what now?" Gemma demanded.

Juice rubbed small circles on Harper's back as she cried. All eyes were on her. "I'm going to be sick!" She said before running off towards the bathroom with Juice on her heels.

"What the fuck is that about?" Tig asked angrily. He hated having to see his youngest with her head together with Juice as they worked on math, quietly flirting. He knew they thought they were being stealth but Tig saw it all.

"Well?" He demanded when nobody answered him. He was getting angrier still since his daughters wouldn't even look at him.

A few minutes later Harper walked back into the dining room holding Juice's hand.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you." Harper said quietly. Everybody stopped dead to listen. They knew whatever it was; they did not want to miss this. It was obvious Tig was going to lose his shit and that was always a good show.

"Okay…" Tig said.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Harper asked.

"I'd never kill my baby girl." Tig replied quietly.

Harper sucked in a huge breath and Juice squeezed his hand. Gemma knew that whatever came out of Harper's mouth next was not going to be good.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." She said.

"Who?" Tig asked turning his face away from her as tears pricked the back of his eyes. He felt like his heart was going to shatter. "Who?" he demanded louder when no answer came from his first attempt to get an answer.

"Me." Juice said quietly.

Tig whipped his head around and locked eyes on Juice. "I'm going to kill you!" Tig said before lunging out of his chair.

"Daddy! No!" Harper cried as Juice ran for the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tig yelled turning on her. "Don't tell me! You obviously weren't thinking? What about college?"

"I don't know." Harper whispered.

"You don't know?" Tig was screaming. "You don't know?"

"Dad, maybe you should go calm down." Casey said coming up behind him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" It was Casey's turn to be yelled at. "That asshole knocked up my youngest daughter and you want me to calm down?"

SOASOASOA

"Poor Tig," Bobby said later that night. They'd managed to pull Tig out of Gemma's house and back to the Clubhouse. Tig'd been downing Jack since he got there.

"No shit," Clay said. "Youngest daughter knocked up by a biker."

"He had such big dreams for her too." Bobby replied.

"It's not like she's crippled." Casey said.

"She's just pregnant." Opie said.

"This is a nightmare." Brittany said.

"What do you think he'll do when Juice comes back?" Casey asked Chibs.

"Cut his nuts off." Chibs answered.

"At least he got somebody knocked up before that happened." Jax said.

"Yeah, my sister." Brittany replied. "When do you think Dad will start talking to us again?"

"I dunno," Casey shrugged. Tig had lit into Harper for half an hour before being pulled away by his brothers. He had refused to acknowledge Brittany or Casey.

"Consider yourselves lucky," Happy said. "I'd give anything for him not to be talking to me."

"You could knock Brittany up." Casey suggested.

"Ha ha, no he can't." Opie shot back placing his arm protectively around his girlfriend.

They watched as Tig pulled a young brunette croweater into one of the bedrooms. Casey sighed and leaned her head against Jax's shoulder hoping things would get better before they got worse.

**ETA: Harper was introduced in Chapter 9 or 10, I don't remember which one it is. Please let me know if there's any more confusion so I can clear it up next chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own SOA.**

It was the Wednesday after Gemma's ultra-spectacular Sunday night dinner blowout between the Tragers. Casey groaned and rolled to look at the clock. 2:48 am. Abel was throwing a massive fit in his crib. She looked at Jax who was sound asleep. Casey quickly pulled a t-shirt and gym shorts on before padding to Abel's bedroom.

"What's the matter?" She cooed at Abel picking him up. He fisted his tiny fingers in her hair and pulling it across her face. "Yeah you like doing that." Casey quickly checked his diaper then tried feeding him but he was dry and having nothing to do with food.

Jax rolled over and cracked open eye. The clock read 4:30 am. The bed next to him was empty. He pulled on some boxers before going in search of Casey. Quiet sounds from the living room drew him there.

Abel let out a burst of loud baby babble. "No," Casey replied, "I don't think it's her. See, Little Man, in shows like this, they always want you to think the first person is the killer but it never is." Abel giggled.

Jax found Casey sitting in the corner of the black leather couch, Abel propped up next to her with her arm around the baby.

"What is going on here?" Jax said quietly putting his hands on his hips. "It's way past your bed times."

"Somebody couldn't sleep." Casey yawned.

"You could have woken me up," Jax said sitting gently down next to his son.

Casey shrugged. "We're having fun." They sat together in silence for a few minutes. "See, Abel, I think that guy's the killer." Abel looked at her and let out a belly laugh. Jax couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

SOASOASOA

A few short hours later Casey drug herself into the Clubhouse toting Abel who was happily chattering to himself. She stifled a yawn as she set the carrier on a table and freed Abel from the straps.

"Late night?" Tig groused at her.

"Somebody decided that quarter to three was a good time to catch up on cop shows." Casey said bouncing Abel on her hip.

"Jax watches cop shows?" Tig asked.

"I was talking about Abel." Casey said. Casey held the baby out to her dad. "Here, I have a present for you."

Tig carefully took Abel and looked that baby dumbfounded. "What do I do with him?"

"Don't drop him," Casey shrugged as she walked towards the Clubhouse doors.

"Where are you going?" Tig cried.

"I need coffee." Casey waved over her shoulder not turning around.

"Take him with you!" Tig said.

"You need the practice, grandpa." Casey said before disappearing out of the Clubhouse.

"Oh man," Tig said just looking at Abel. Abel threw his head back and laughed.

SOASOASOA

"You heard from Harper at all?" Gemma asked as Casey filled her coffee cup.

"Yeah," Casey sighed, "they're hiding out at Juice's place."

"They have Chapel tonight so Juice is going to have to show up." Gemma said.

"Maybe Dad will be better by then. He's looking after Abel now." Casey said looking back towards the Clubhouse.

"Well, shit," Gemma said, "Tig's probably got him talking croweaters out of their panties."

Casey just laughed.

SOASOASOA

Juice tried to sneak into the Clubhouse hoping Tig wouldn't see him. Juice's heart sank when he noticed that Tig was sitting at the bar. Tig never turned to face him.

"I'm not going to kill you," Tig said downing a shot, "only 'cause Casey reminded me that with you dead there's nobody to provide for my little girl and grandchild. And that's the _only_ reason."

"Really? The _only_ reason?" Clay said learning up against the doorway to Chapel.

"And because Clay wouldn't let me." Tig shook his head.

"He'll stop hating you once he sees that grandbaby." Bobby said clapping a hand on Juice's shoulder.

"What about the five months until then?" Juice asked.

"Do not piss him off," Chibs said.

SOASOASOA

He pulled into the parking lot of the Teller-Morrow garage. He immediately found Casey standing at a picnic table and laughing with an older, good-looking woman and her younger sister, Brittany. His heart constricted. She looked good. Hopefully he and his passenger would be able to convince her to go back to DC where she belonged. Not here with some biker clan.

SOASOASOA

Casey turned at the sound of car doors in the parking lot and her heart stopped cold.

"What is it, baby?" Gemma asked seeing the blood drain from her face.

"Holy fuck buckets!" Brittany said. "Is that the sperm donor?"

Casey just nodded.

"Who's that with him?" Brittany asked shielding her eyes from the setting sun.

"Lance," Casey said quietly. She wished at that moment that Chapel was over and that her dad and Jax were outside with her.

"Who the fuck is Lance?" Brittany asked.

"My ex-boyfriend from DC." Casey said before starting towards the two men.

"Shit," Gemma said heading for the Clubhouse.

"There's my daughter dearest." The older man flashed her a smile. He was tall, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The man standing next to him was a little shorter with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. They were both in suits. Casey shook her head.

_They just scream feds._ She thought. "What do you want?" She stopped several feet from them and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Baby," Lance said, "I haven't heard from you in months! I've been worried sick."

"So you thought coming here with my sperm donor would be a welcome surprise?" She shook her head again.

"I am your father!" he shouted at her.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"I was worried," Lance said.

"You were worried!" Casey yelled. "You saw me once when I was in the hospital. Once! You moved out without even telling me!"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Lance said.

"I'm fine, now." She said through clinched teeth.

"I can see that." Lance said smiling.

"Good," she said, "now you can leave."

"We're not leaving without you." Her sperm donor said.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot." Casey spat at him. "You don't get to play pretend dad and be all dramatic whenever you feel like it. After what your whore wife did to these people, she's lucky she got out alive. And you expect me to just fall into your arms after that?"

"I have no control over what June does." Elliot said.

"You also have no control over me." She twirled on her heel and made her way back to the Clubhouse.

"This isn't over," Lance called after her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Good news readers! I dropped my math class so now I have more time to write! YAY! I do not own SOA or any other copyrighted material.**

Jax walked into his house furious. Casey had left before he had gotten out of Chapel but Gemma had told him all about her visitors. Jax wanted to make them disappear. How dare they come after his old lady like they had a claim on her? Especially that dickweed Lance! After what Lance had done or not done for Casey, he had balls showing up in Charming and Jax was going to make him eat those balls. Jax's anger quickly turned to amusement when he found Casey in the kitchen with Abel on her hip dancing around while making dinner.

"Dada!" Abel cried seeing Jax. Casey stopped cold.

"Did you just say 'dada'?" She asked Abel. "He just said his first word!"

Jax grinned happily and took Abel from Casey. "It's about damn time."

"I'm kind of surprised his first word was dada though." Casey said.

"What did you expect it to be?" Jax asked her.

"Fuck." Casey shrugged.

"Gemma would have washed _my_ mouth out with soap." Jax laughed.

"Still, he hears it a lot." She smiled. "What was your first word?"

"Actually it was mama." Jax threw her a "so there" smirk.

"I guess that's not surprising either." Casey laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jax pretended to be injured.

"You are a momma's boy." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Am not," he shot back.

"Dinner is ready," she said dishing up spaghetti for him.

"So, I heard there was some drama during Chapel." Jax said sitting at the dining room table.

"Nothing I can't handle." Casey said looking at him.

"What do they want?" Jax asked.

"They want me to go back to DC." Casey sighed.

"What did you tell them?"

"That it wasn't an option." Casey said. "There's nothing left for me there. I have a new life here."

"Tig's gonna kill your dad if he sees him." Jax stated.

"Elliot is not my dad. He's my sperm donor. Tig is my dad." Casey said. "And if my dad wants to kill my sperm donor, who am I to stand in his way?"

"Right," Jax smirked, "you'd let Tig kill a man for you?"

"Who says he hasn't already?" Casey challenged. Jax looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay, he hasn't." She said quickly. Jax glared at her.

"I want to talk to them if they show up again." Jax said.

"If I say no, is it going to matter?" Casey asked.

"No." Jax replied.

"Okay then."

SOASOASOA

"He's silly, huh?" Jax heard Casey say from the living room. Abel giggled.

"Babe, it's four in the morning." Jax said finding his girlfriend and son on the couch watching TV again.

"Somebody couldn't sleep," Casey said, "he had a big day. It's not every day he says his first word."

"Dada," Abel said and fell into a fit of belly laughs.

"True but he's going to be cranky if he doesn't get his sleep. And he's not the only one." Jax said looking at her.

"Are you calling me cranky?" She glared at him.

"Only when you don't get enough sleep." He grinned.

"And whose fault is it that I don't get enough sleep?" She shot back.

"That last time was your fault." Jax pointed out.

"Oh, whatever," she scoffed. "I slipped."

"How do you slip lying in bed?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It could happen." She said.

"And your hand just happened to land on my dick?" He asked.

"Hey!" she said covering Abel's ears. "He does not need to hear that." Abel giggled.

"You said fuck in front of him earlier." Jax said.

"I did not!" She cried.

"We were in the kitchen right after he said 'dada'. You were surprised that his first word wasn't fuck." Jax laughed.

"His next word is going to be fuck if you don't stop saying it." Casey said.

"Is that supposed to make me stop saying fuck? 'Cause trust me, babe, there's nothing cuter than a little kid running around saying fuck." Jax smirked.

"Stop saying fuck or I'm going to rip your dick off." Casey said.

"Don't say dick in front of the kid." Jax said covering Abel's hears again.

"Dada," Abel said unhappily pulling at Jax's hands.

"Stop being a dick and I'll stop saying dick." Casey shot back.

"You're lucky Abel's in between us or I'd tickle the shit out of you for that." Jax said playfully.

"You're lucky Abel's in between us or I'd beat the shit out of you for cussing in front of him so much. He has an impressionable mind." Casey glared at him.

"For an impressionable mind you sure let him watch a lot of bad TV. Last night it was murder and tonight it's 'Family Guy.'"

"It's the only cartoon on at four in the morning." Casey said defensively.

"He'll pick up more bad habits from this show than from me saying fuck, dick, or shit."

"Jackson Teller, shut your whore mouth in front of Abel!" She cried. Jax laughed.

"Just wait until he patches in." Jax said.

"Over my dead body will he ever patch in." Casey crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry, babe, but it's in his blood." Jax said.

"If you bring up him patching again, I will make sure he takes ballet." She threatened.

"Good, he'll be more flexible for the hooker I buy him for his fourteenth birthday." Jax shot back.

"If you bring up hiring him a hooker again, I am telling your mother."

"What do think Gemma's going to do?" Jax asked.

"She'll kill you into next Monday, that's what she'll do." Casey said. Abel let out another belly laugh.

SOASOASOA

"Okay, baby girl?" Gemma asked later that morning.

"Yeah," Casey nodded stifling a yawn. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Jackson can be such a slut." Gemma shook her head.

"Nah, it was Abel. He woke up around 3:30 this morning." Casey said.

"He had a big day yesterday saying his first word. Little shit's been calling me 'dada' all morning." Gemma grinned.

"I think grandma is too much for him right now." Casey laughed.

"Oh shit," Gemma said, "you got visitors."

Casey looked out into the parking lot to see Elliot and Lance standing by their rental car. Jax and Tig were headed right for them.

"That's not all I got." Casey said, "Jax told me he wanted to talk to them if they came back."

"Like Jax ever wants to talk to somebody causing problems." Gemma said hand on her hip.

"Exactly," Casey said pushing past Gemma.

"Can I help you?" Jax asked the two guys standing in the parking lot. They had some nerve showing back up here. He wasn't going to put up with two assholes making trouble for his old lady.

"We can help you right back to the 405 and the fuck out of California." Tig said coming up alongside Jax.

"I'm here for my daughter." Elliot said.

"You piece of shit!" Tig yelled. "She is not your daughter."

"I made her!" Elliot yelled back.

Tig lunged forward. Casey pushed between the two men. "Daddy," she said. "Daddy," she repeated until Tig was looking at her. "It's okay. I'll handle this." Tig stepped back but still had murder in his eyes.

Casey spun on her heel, fist on her hip. "I told you yesterday that I'm fine and I'm not going back to DC. What more do you want?"

"A second chance," Lance said quietly.

Jax snorted. "A second chance to hurt her?"

"I was an idiot before, Case. I was hurt and devastated. I didn't know what to do." Lance pleaded.

"I was hurt too, Lance." She said. "I was devastated too. You're not the only one who lost a son that day. I needed you and you bailed."

"I just had to take some time." Lance said.

"You have all the time in the world now." Casey said.

"Please, baby doll." Lance took a step towards her. "I miss you."

"I don't miss you." Casey shook her head. "I don't know why you're here, Lance. And I certainly don't know why you dragged Elliot with you when you know how much I despise him."

"He misses you too." Lance said. "We just wanted to see you."

"Take a look." Casey turned a small circle in front of the two men she wanted to kill. "Now you've seen me and you can leave."

"Our apartment is waiting for you." Lance said.

Casey laughed. "Our apartment? When I got home you had moved out. Thankfully the landlord liked me so much he let me out of the lease so I could move back here. We don't have a place together anymore, Lance. In fact, I have a house now with somebody else."

"Somebody else?" Lance was shocked.

"Lance, I didn't love you. I'm sorry, I know that's hurtful but it's true." Casey said. "What we had was a fling that turned into something else because we were going to have a baby together. Something horrible happened to me and you bailed. Now I have a new life with a new man. You need to move on." She said.

"I don't want to move on without you." Lance said.

"Too damn bad." Casey said. She turned to Tig and Jax. "Get them out of here." And she walked away.

"Bitch will always be a biker whore." Elliot said. Before he could react Tig sent a fist crashing into mouth.

"You ever talk about my baby girl like that again," Tig said spitting on the now prone man, "and I will kill you."

Lance helped Elliot up.

"Don't show up here again." Jax said menacingly.

Lance nodded. He didn't have to be told twice.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own SOA or anything other copyrighted material contained herein. Also, I realized that I mentioned Casey being pregnant with Tig's first grandchild before she lost her baby and I said that Harper was pregnant with Tig's first grandchild. That'll teach me not to follow my own story. To avoid confusion I thought I'd clear up that Brittany has a four year old daughter named April that I mentioned in an earlier chapter. April hasn't been a big part of the story but she would be Tig's first grandchild. J**

Casey sat straight up in bed that night as Abel's screams woke her from a sound sleep. She quietly pulled on Jax's discarded SON t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Jax was sprawled on his stomach, his face towards the wall away from her.

"What's the matter, Abel?" Casey asked him as she peaked into his crib.

"Dada!" Abel cried unhappily.

"He's sleeping." Casey said pulling Abel out of his crib and against her chest. He laid his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Dada," Abel whimpered quietly.

Casey padded back to the bedroom and gently set Abel next to Jax before climbing back into bed with her two of her three favorite men.

"Is that better?" she whispered to Abel. Abel waved his arms happily. "Okay but you need to be quiet so you don't wake up your daddy." Abel smiled in response. In a flash Abel had his tiny fingers wrapped in Jax's hair and yanked. "Abel!" Casey whispered shocked.

"Babe, I liked it rough," Jax groused not turning his head to look at her. "But there are nicer ways to wake me up if you want sex."

"Um…that's wasn't me." She said quietly. Jax slowly turned his head and cracked open one eye.

"Nice, son." Jax smiled at Abel. Abel giggled.

"I'll file away the pulling your hair thing though." Casey smiled.

SOASOASOA

Casey was putting Abel's carrier with him in it into the base in her backseat, getting ready to leave for Teller-Morrow when a black Crown Vic pulled into the driveway. Outstepped one of the most hated people on the planet, June Stahl.

"What do you want?" Casey barked at her step-mother.

"Your father asked me to check on the welfare of that precious baby." June said.

"Abel's find, not that it's any of his business." Casey glared.

"Are you his legal guardian?" June asked.

"Again, not your business." Casey shook her head. "Move your piece of shit, I gotta get to work."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." June said glaring at her step-daughter. "That can't be a good environment for a baby, an outlaw biker gang headquarters."

"They're a motorcycle club and Abel's safer there than anywhere else." Casey said through clenched teeth.

"An impressionable mind hanging around hookers, gun runners, and who knows what else? I'd hate for his junkie mother to get custody of him." June let out a mirthless laugh.

"Are you threatening me?" Casey asked.

"You should know by now that I don't make threats." June smiled.

"Stay away from my family." Casey said. "If SAMCRO finds out you're back in town, you can bet that you won't be alive for long."

"Now who's making threats?" June replied.

"You should know by now that I don't make threats, either." Casey smirked.

"Keep Abel close. I'd hate for CPS to get word that he's being left with somebody who's not a guardian." June sneered before turning on her heel and stomping off.

SOASOASOA

"Where's Jax?" Casey asked Gemma.

"Clubhouse, why?" Gemma asked back seeing the look of fear on Casey's face.

"We got a problem." Casey said as she walked towards the Clubhouse with Abel on her hip.

"Hey, babe." Jax smiled as Casey walked through the Clubhouse doors. His smile immediately fell from his lips when he saw the look on her face.

"Stahl's back." Casey said bluntly. The Sons in the bar area started talking all at once.

"What does that arctic cunt want?" Gemma said putting her hands on her hips.

"She wants to make my life hell and she's going to do by hurting Jax." Casey said tears forming in her eyes.

"How can she do that?" Jax asked placing a hand on Casey's back.

"She's threatening to go to CPS over Abel." Casey said taking a shaky breath.

"Let her. They won't find anything." Gemma shrugged.

"Gemma," Casey turned on the older woman, "he spends all day at a biker bar! If CPS finds out about that, they'll take him in a heartbeat."

"It's not really a bar," Tig started.

"It's the Clubhouse!" Casey cried. "She said she'd hate to see Wendy get custody of Abel."

"That junkie whore will get custody over my dead body." Gemma declared.

"Jesus," Jax sighed.

"I'm sorry," Casey said letting tears fall from her eyes, "this is all my fault."

"No, it's not, baby," Gemma said before Jax could react. She pulled Casey into a fierce hug. "We should have killed her when we had the chance." Gemma pulled away so she could look Casey in the eyes. "I'll call Lowen, see what we can do."

SOASOASOA

Forty five minutes later, SAMCRO attorney Ally Lowen sat at a table in the Clubhouse. Jax sat on one side, Gemma sat on the other with Casey in the middle holding Abel on her lap.

"When's the last time you heard from Wendy?" Ally asked Jax.

"It's been awhile." Jax answered.

"There's not a lot Agent Stahl can pull in regards to Casey not being Abel's legal guardian. We'd just have to make the case that she's like any day care provider. Until Agent Stahl leaves town, Abel has to stay away from Teller-Morrow, that way she won't have a case about him being in a dangerous environment. The best option to keep Abel away from Wendy is for Casey to adopt him." Ally said.

"Adopt him?" Casey asked.

"That junkie whore will never go for it." Gemma shook her head.

"How long has it been since she's seen Abel?" Ally asked.

"She visited him once in the hospital." Jax shrugged.

"So it's been over five months." Ally stated. "After five months, we can declare Abel abandoned by his mother. After hearing her history and everything Abel went through after he was born, the judge will terminate her rights to him without her ever knowing. That leaves him open for adoption by Casey."

Jax nodded. "So by terminating Wendy's rights, she won't be able to get custody."

"She'll have no claim to him at all." Ally said.

"Let's do it." Jax said.

"You want the adoption papers drawn up to?" She asked.

"Jax, we should probably talk about this." Casey said quietly.

"Do you love him?" Gemma asked.

"What?" Casey was stunned.

"Do you love Abel?" Gemma repeated.

"Of course I love Abel. I love him like he's my own son." Casey said.

"Then it's settled." Gemma said.

"Nothing's settled. By me adopting Abel, that means I'm his mother, good or bad, for the rest of my life. That means I will be a part of Abel's life forever. Are you ready for that, Jackson?" Casey asked him.

"Babe, he needs somebody he can count on to take care of him. Besides grandma over there," he nodded at Gemma, "no other woman has loved him the way he deserves until you showed up. I want to give Abel the best of everything and you're the best mother he could ever have."

Casey swiped at her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She nodded. "Okay, draw up the papers," she said kissing Abel's head.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own SOA or anything other copyrighted material. The opening scene of this chapter is based on a dream I had on Monday night…that's not really important but just thought I'd throw that in there.**

"Gemma," Casey said quietly. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Gemma's Caddy after having dropped Abel off at Gemma's with Neeta.

"Yeah?" Gemma asked. She was still royally pissed off about Agent Stahl. Sure, it worked out for the best, Wendy was going to lose her rights to Abel and Abel was going to get a mom he deserved but we all know how protective Gemma is of her family.

"You're getting pulled over." Casey pointed out. Gemma looked in her rear view mirror and sure enough, there were flashing lights.

"Fuck," Gemma sighed as she pulled to the side of the road.

"Step out of the car, ma'am." The young plainclothes cop said when he approached Gemma's car.

"What for?" Gemma demanded.

"Step out of the car, ma'am." The officer repeated.

"Okay," Gemma said obeying the order. Once Gemma was out of her car, the officer tried to put handcuffs on her. Gemma pulled away. "What the hell?"

"Stop resisting!" The officer shouted which caused Gemma to struggle harder against the hold he had on her.

"Gemma!" Casey shouted, trying to calm Gemma down. "Gemma!" The officer placed Gemma in handcuffs and led her to the police car. "I'll call Jax and have him bail you out," Casey shouted to the older woman. "What are the charges?" Casey demanded when the officer approached the passenger side of the car.

"Resisting arrest. She's releasing the vehicle to you." The officer said before turning and getting back into his car and driving off.

SOASOASOA

"Where's Clay?" Casey sighed walking up to the picnic table outside the Clubhouse.

"Chapel," Miles snarked.

"Shit. Is there any way you could tell him his wife's been arrested?" Casey asked.

"I can't interrupt Chapel." Miles shrugged.

"Can't or won't?" Casey demanded placing a hand on her hip. Of all of the shit that could possibly happen to compound the current situation, Miles' attitude was going to throw her off the deep end.

"Doesn't matter." Miles sneered at her. He made no effort to conceal that he was appreciating her body. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt over a white tank top that was tucked into cut off jean shorts.

"That's fine." Casey shrugged. "I'm sure Clay won't flip his shit when he finds out that you refused to tell him that his wife was arrested."

"Like I told you, I can't interrupt Chapel." Miles snarked.

"Fine, then I will." Casey huffed, turning on her heel and going into the Clubhouse. She quietly knocked on the Chapel door and waited until all conversation coming from inside had quieted down before she stuck her head inside. "Clay, I am really sorry to interrupt but Gemma was just arrested."

"Jesus Christ," Clay barked.

"For what?" Jax asked.

"Resisting arrest." Casey explained.

"What were the original charges?" Opie asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if there weren't any." Casey sighed. "He pulled us over, asked her to stop out of the car, tried to put handcuffs on her, and she freaked out on him."

"Thanks for letting me know," Clay sighed. "I'll go take care of it as soon as I'm done here."

Casey went back outside fully intending on going to the police station herself. After the attack Gemma had endured, Casey was sure Unser would freak on the cop that arrested Gemma.

"Just 'cause you fuck the VP doesn't mean you get to barge in on Chapel." Miles shot at her over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Casey stopped and turned back towards Miles.

"You're just another croweater." Miles sneered.

"Are you high?" Casey exclaimed. "You tried to rape my baby sister. Don't forget Jax knows about that."

"She threw herself at me." Miles laughed. "She's another biker whore, just like you."

Casey got in Miles' face ready to knock the stupid grin off his face. "Stay away from me, stay away from my sister, or I will make sure you never patch in."

"Honey," Miles leered at her, "you'll be sucking my dick in no time."

Bobby had no idea what was going on. He'd just come out of the Clubhouse to see Casey and Miles toe-to-toe. Then, Casey slammed her fist into Miles' naughty bits causing the prospect to fall on the ground in the fetal position.

"Jesus," Bobby mumbled still holding the door to the Clubhouse open. "Tig! Your kid broke the prospect!" He shouted inside.

Tig came outside to find Miles rolling around and gagging. "What the fuck did you do?"

"He slipped," Casey said dead pan. Jax just coming out of the Clubhouse let out a burst of laughter.

"I should put you in the ring," Chibs quipped lighting a cigarette.

"Her style of fighting is against the rules." Bobby shot back.

"You punched the prospect in the dick, didn't you?" Tig demanded. Casey shrugged. "Damnit, baby girl! What have I told you about that?"

"The last time we talked about it, I was twelve and Billy Palmer tried looking up my skirt. You're exact words were 'Good job, baby girl.'" Casey shot him a huge smile.

"Well, that time it was a good job but you can't go around breaking prospects." Tig shook his head.

"You never let me have any fun." She grinned.

"I'm going to talk to Unser." Clay said finally joining the rest of his crew. "What the fuck happened to him?" He asked as noticing Miles on the ground now throwing up.

"My kid punched him in the dick." Tig said lighting a cigarette.

"Prospect," Clay called to Miles, "let that be a lesson to never mess with a Trager."

"You need company?" Jax asked.

"Nah, Unser's probably already cut my old lady loose." Clay replied.

"Baby girl, we are going to talk about what went down here." Tig said.

"I know, Daddy," she nodded. "Later, though."

SOASOASOA

Jax was dying to hear the whole story about the confrontation with Miles. He said goodbye to his brothers and convinced Casey to ride back to his house. Abel would be fine with Neeta at Gemma's.

Casey was tense as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a washcloth from the sink and absently started wiping off the table. Jax placed his hand over hers stilling her actions. He grabbed her hips and turned her so she was facing him then he pushed a piece of hair behind Casey's ear. "What'd he do?"

"He called me a croweater, said Harper was a biker whore just like me, and then told me I'd be sucking his dick." Casey said knowing Miles was going to pay at the hands of her old man.

"What?" Jax growled through clenched teeth.

"I asked him to tell Clay about Gemma but he wouldn't do it. I think he was surprised that I had the nerve to interrupt Chapel when he didn't." Casey shrugged.

"I'm going to make him eat his balls." Jax was raging. Nobody, especially a prospect, was going to disrespect his old lady. Jax had looked the other way about Miles had almost done to Harper because Casey had begged him to. But, obviously, Miles needed to learn his place in the club.

"I know." She said giving him a quick kiss. "I also know there's only one Son whose dick I want to suck." She gave him a saucy smile.

Jax grabbed her by the hips again and spun her so her back was to his chest. His hands quickly clasped over her breasts.

"This is a lot like my fantasy," she purred as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Oh yeah?" he asked huskily.

"In my fantasy, it's the Redwood table." She said reaching behind her to run her hands through his hair. "But the kitchen table will suffice."

"Good," he whispered unbuttoning her shorts. His fingers found her hot and ready for him. "You're soaked."

"It's your damn motorcycle." She said slowly grinding her ass into his crotch. "I was almost there."

"Almost where?" Jax teased.

"Cuming all over the back of your bike." Casey smiled.

"You have a dirty mouth," he softly bit her earlobe and his fingers continue to rub her soft folds.

"You like it," she said before crying out as Jax slammed two fingers into her.

"I do," he said, pumping his fingers faster.

"Oh, God, Jax." She moaned. "Please, baby, I want you inside me."

Jax quickly shoved her shorts to the floor so she could step out of them. He quickly shoved his pants to his thighs. He bent her over the table and entered her in one swift motion. She shuddered against him.

"Fuck, baby," she moaned. Jax moved his hips hard and fast, loving the feel of her from this position. "Jesus, Jax," she cried at the feel of him hitting everything good. She was going to have bruises on her hips from where she was hitting the hard edge of the table with each of Jax's thrusts but she didn't care.

"Did you hear that?" she stiffened under him.

"All I hear is you, darlin." Jax replied.

He rubbed her clit with one finger until she vibrated around him. With a few more strokes he exploded inside her.

SOASOASOA

Gemma quietly closed the door and tried to get the image of what she'd just seen out of her head. She had meant to let Casey know that Unser had dropped her off at TM just a few minutes ago and that there were no charges being brought against her. She had stood outside knocking for a few minutes before going in. She was met with the vision of Casey bent over the kitchen table, Jax's naked ass as he pounded into her from behind. Gemma was also met with the sounds of Casey's moans, Jax's grunting, and their bodies slapping together.

_If there's one thing a mother does not need to see, that's it._ She thought before quickly getting into her SUV and leaving.

SOASOASOA

Casey sat on the kitchen counter still panting from her mind blowing orgasm. Jax was standing between her knees grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You are the sweetest man, Jackson." She said running a hand along his cheek.

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You take my socks off." She grinned.

"I think you mean I blow your socks off." He smiled.

"That too but you literally take my socks off before we have sex." She said.

"So?" Jax was lost.

"Every other guy was only interested in getting my shirt and pants off. You take the time to make sure I'm completely naked. I think it's sweet that you notice things like that." She quickly kissed me.

"I am the sock bandit of love." He laughed. She laid her head against his shoulder, breathing in his sent and he wrapped his arms around her back. "I love you," he breathed against her hair.

Casey picked her head up and took his face in her hands. "I love you too." She said. Jax pulled her off the counter so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed her with everything he had as he made his way to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own SOA or any other copyrighted material. **

"Glad to have you back," Casey said to Gemma the next morning in the TM parking lot.

"I think I would have rather stayed in jail." Gemma nodded. Casey shot her a look like she'd just grown another head. "Went over to Jackson's to let you know the good news. You were busy 'polishing' the kitchen table." Casey turned bright red. "I had nightmares."

"You should have knocked." Casey said.

"I did. Five times." Gemma snarked. "Next time lock the door."

"Next time don't come in!" Casey laughed. She stopped short as she saw June Stahl standing across the street from the garage.

"That bitch has got to learn." Gemma said.

SOASOASOA

Casey made her way to the room her and Jax shared at the Clubhouse and pulled out her phone. If Agent Stahl wouldn't take a hint, then Casey would make sure that gash was ordered out of town.

"Harmon." The voice on the other end said gruffly.

"Hey, Tobias." Casey smiled.

"My ex-right hand," Tobias said the smile clear in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem that I need help with." Casey said.

SOASOASOA

Half an hour later, Stahl was gone and Unser came ripping into the TM parking lot.

"What the hell did you do?" He shot at Casey.

"What are you talking about, Wayne?" Gemma asked. They were congregated around the picnic table.

"I don't know what you did," he directed at Casey, "but I just got a call from the _director_ of the ATF. He wanted to personally apologize for the hassle a certain Agent Stahl had been causing. He assured me that she was being pulled back to DC immediately and would never set foot in Charming again."

All eyes were on Casey. She shrugged. "I called in a favor."

The screeching of tires drew the attention of Gemma, Unser, Jax, Opie, Casey, Brittany, and Tig. Stahl burst out of her car and got right in Casey's face.

"You little bitch!" Stahl snared.

"Problem, June?" Casey asked casually.

"You're damn right there's a problem. I don't know what you did but my credentials have been pulled. I have to ride a desk now because of you. If your dad didn't need you in DC so bad I'd kill you myself." Stahl had murder in her eyes.

"Tell Elliot to do his homework next time," Casey shot back. "He should have known I had some pull."

"Some pull?" Stahl screeched. "The _Director_ chewed me a new ass! I've never even see the Director before!"

"That's what happens when you piss off the ex-right hand to the best FBI agent in the country." Casey smiled. Stahl sputtered.

"Your father needs you back in DC and I promised that I wasn't leaving without you so get your ass in the car and let's go." Stahl said, grabbing Casey's arm. Casey instinctively struck out and landed a solid punch to Stahl's mouth, splitting her lip.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Casey glared. "I don't know why Elliot has such a hard on for me but it ends now."

Agent Stahl spit a mouthful of blood onto the pavement. "He liked it better when he could watch out for you."

"Bullshit!" Casey growled. Stahl heaved a sigh.

"He needs an in with the FBI. There's a case they're working that could blow his career wide open. You're that in." Stahl explained.

"I'm not with the FBI anymore. Guess he didn't figure that out either." Casey shook her head. "Get out of Charming and stay away from my family."

SOASOASOA

Everybody was inside the Clubhouse celebrating Stahl's departure late that night when Harper pulled into the TM parking lot. She was almost to the Clubhouse when Miles came out of nowhere and pushed her into the wall.

"We're going to finish what we started," he leered licking his lips.

"Let me go," Harper said with a shaky breath. Miles roughly groped her breast. "Stop!"

"I'm going to get what I want first," he said moving his hand up her thighs.

"I said stop!" Harper screamed as loud as she could.

"Croweaters don't tell patches what to do." Miles sneered. Harper couldn't help it and she threw up all over Miles' shoes. "What the fuck? You stupid bitch!" He slapped Harper hard across the face, splitting her lip a little.

"Please, don't," she whispered. He pinned her hands to the wall so she couldn't fight.

"Please, don't," he mocked her. Movement in the darkness caught her eye.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Chibs voice carried through the darkness.

"Nothing, I was just getting to know Tig's daughter." Miles smiled hoping Chibs would believe him.

"I don't think the lass wants to get to know you." Chibs said as Harper flew into his arms.

"I was just having a little fun." Miles said.

"A little fun?" Chibs yelled grabbing Miles by the cut. "You were having a little fun? Let's go see if Tig thinks you were having fun!" Chibs drug Miles into the Clubhouse and pushed him into the middle of the floor. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"What's up, brother?" Bobby asked quirking an eyebrow at Chibs.

"This piece of shit," Chibs said pulling a hand through his hair and pointing at Miles, "was having a little fun with dear Harper." All eyes turned to Harper who was sobbing quietly into Juice's chest.

"What do you mean by a little fun?" Tig asked slowly.

"I was just talking to her." Miles said holding his hands up trying to quiet the brewing storm.

"You don't talk to a woman by pinning her against a wall." Chibs growled.

"I thought the punch to the dick would have taught you a lesson," Casey shook her head, "you don't get to go around calling people croweaters, biker whores, telling them that they'll be sucking your dick, or putting your hands on them."

"We were just talking!" Miles pleaded again.

"Were you just talking to her the night you tried to rape her at the fairgrounds?" Jax shot back.

Tig flew from his barstool throwing and landing punches to Miles wherever he could. Soon, Miles was lying on the floor, a cowering, bloody mess.

"Get his cut off." Clay ordered. Jax and Opie pulled the cut from Miles' chest. Tig knelt down and held eye contact with Miles.

"Happy," Tig said, "let's take a ride to the reservation."

"Oh, yes we will." Happy replied in his natural growl.

"You don't mess with SAMCRO family." Tig said to Miles.

SOASOASOA

Casey lay pressed against Jax's side replaying the night's events. She sighed as she idly stroked her fingers over his rock hard abs.

"What's the matter, babe?" He asked stroking her arm.

"They're going to kill him, aren't they?" She asked quietly.

"They probably already have." Jax said. Casey nodded before looking into Jax's deep blue eyes. "At least your dad isn't mad at Juice anymore."

"I guess," Casey shrugged.

"He made sure to tell Juice that he was happy for them."

"My dad said that?" Casey was shocked.

"Heard with my own ears," Jax grinned.

"I want what he was smoking." Casey laughed.

"I got something you can smoke," Jax said before pouncing on her. She let a shriek as he tickled her ribs. He kissed her thoroughly. The sound of Abel's cries pulled them apart. They both sighed frustrated. "My son needs to work on his timing."

SOASOASOA

"Alright," Ally Lowen said to Jax and Casey as they stood in the TM parking lot. "The papers are all drawn up. I understand Agent Stahl is no longer a threat so I wanted to check before filing them."

"File them," Jax ordered. "Stahl could still pull some shit from her desk."

"Okay, in three months, Ms. Trager, you'll be the mother of a bouncing baby boy." Ally smiled at her.

"Three months? I thought adoptions took like a year." Casey said.

"In most cases they do," Ally said.

"We greased the wheels with the judge." Jax smiled.

"I didn't just hear that." The lawyer said walking off.

"Congratulations, Mama," Jax said giving Casey a small kiss.

SOASOASOA

Agent Stahl sat across from the former Calavarez President, Victor Salazar. The run down bar was quiet in the middle of the morning.

"I understand that Marcus Alvarez stripped your patch." Agent Stahl said. Victor nodded clenching his jaw. "And it's all my step-daughter's fault."

"If I go near her, Alvarez will kill me," Victor said.

"I'll make it worth your while." Stahl smiled at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Victor asked.

"First off, I want you to scare the shit out of her. Death threats, creepy phone calls, stalking, the whole thing." Stahl explained.

"Then?" He asked.

"We'll get to that later." Stahl said.

"What's in it for me?" Victor asked.

"You pay back the bitch that got your patch taken away and I get to torture the bitch that ruined my career. Plus, there's a monetary benefit for you." Stahl smiled.

Victor smiled back and nodded.

"Good," Stahl said.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own SOA or any other copyrighted material. **

"Hello?" Casey answered her ringing cell phone. She was met with an expletive laden, graphic diatribe of what the caller wanted to do her. "It's for you." She handed the phone to Jax.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jax demanded as he heard what the man was saying.

"She's dead." The man said before ending the call.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jax asked as he threw her phone onto the kitchen table.

"I don't know." Casey shrugged. "Probably some kids trying to be funny."

"Abel's going to stay with my mom for a few days and you are not going anywhere without me." Jax declared.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Casey crossed her arms in front of her.

"He said you're dead." Jax said. "No, I am not overreacting."

"I am getting so sick of this shit." Casey huffed. "Why can't people just leave me the fuck alone?"

"I don't know, darlin," Jax said wrapping her in his arms, "but I am going to kill whoever this guy is."

"Why do you get to kill him?" she asked. "Why can't I kill him?"

"Because I'm your old man," Jax explained, "and I get to take care of you." He dropped a kiss on her nose.

"What if I want to take care of myself?" She grinned saucily at him.

"Then I get to watch." He grinned back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he said kissing her deeply.

"Knock, knock!" Gemma said loudly entering the house.

"Hey, Ma," Jax said giving Casey's ass a covert squeeze.

"Don't start something you can't finish." She giggled.

"I'll finish you later," he pointed at her.

"Jesus, you two," Gemma shook her head, "you act like newlyweds."

"Can you take Abel for a few days?" Jax asked.

"Sure, why?" Gemma replied. "He taking after his old man and being a cock-blocker extraordinaire?"

"So that's where he gets it from!" Casey cried.

"This asshole had a pussy alarm." Gemma said. "Every time John touched it, Jax'd start crying."

"Jesus, Mom," Jax said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where is my grandson?" Gemma asked.

"Taking a nap." Casey replied.

SOASOASOA

Jax had gotten a call from Clay saying he had to get to the Clubhouse. He'd given Gemma instructions to stay at the house until he got back.

"Why do I have to stay?" Gemma asked Casey confused.

"He's just being paranoid." Casey replied.

"Well, shit," Gemma sighed, "I got stuff I have to do."

"I'll be fine; you don't have to wait around. I'll call you as soon as Abel wakes up."

"Yeah right," Gemma laughed, "and have Jax stick his shoe up my ass? I don't think so."

"He seems to forget that I can take care of myself." Casey sighed.

"Honey, it's his job to take care of you." Gemma put a hand on Casey's shoulder. "They feel bad because they can't be around as much as they'd like; they're always getting called away on business. Taking care of us is their way of saying that they love us."

SOASOASOA

"Send Tig," Jax said as he sat in Chapel.

"I'm sending you, Juice, Ope, and Tig." Clay said. "I don't want any trouble on this run. We have to show a strong presence."

"Jesus, Clay." Jax huffed. "I can't leave right now."

"Something wrong?" Tig asked.

Jax shook his head. "It's just that things are starting to settle down and there's a court date coming up."

"You'll be back in plenty of time for court. Uncle Jury wants you." Clay pointed at his VP.

"Fine, but I want V-Lin on my house." Jax groused.

"Since when do we put prospects on house sitting duty while guys are on runs?" Clay asked annoyed.

"Since never." Bobby answered. Jax shot him a murderous glare.

"Stahl's still pissed that her career is in the toilet. I just want to make sure she can't reach back here and pull some shit." Jax explained.

"If it'll make you stop bitching, then fine." Clay snarked. "V-Lin can be at your house."

SOASOASOA

"I'm sorry, babe." Jax shook his head as he packed for the Indian Hills run. "It's only for a few days."

"I know, Jax." Casey said wrapping her arms around Jax's neck. "I'll be fine."

"V-Lin will be here if you need anything." Jax kissed her.

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning," he replied.

"Then we still have time," she smiled pulling him onto the bed.

SOASOASOA

"If anything happens, you call me." Jax barked at the prospect.

"Yes, sir." The prospect answered.

"You," he pointed at Casey, "stay in the house."

"Yes, sir," she smiled before giving Jax a quick kiss before he left for the Clubhouse.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked the young Asian man now sharing her house with her.

"No, ma'am." He said.

"You can call me Casey." She smiled.

"No, Casey." He replied.

"Alright, make yourself at home. I'm going to take a shower." She said.

Three hours later Gemma was sitting on Jax and Casey's bed. She'd come over to relieve some of the boredom.

"How's the prospect working out?" Gemma asked.

Casey shrugged. "He's quiet."

"Trust me, baby girl," Gemma laughed, "you'll learn to love the quiet ones. The ones that won't shut up are the worst."

"I guess," Casey said quietly.

"So, why does Jackson have you on lockdown?"

"I got a phone call yesterday afternoon. Some guy telling me in graphic detail what he wanted to do to me. I let Jax handle it."

"That's not all, baby girl." Gemma said.

"Before hanging up, he said he was going to kill me." Casey said defeated.

"Great, more Stahl bullshit." Gemma said placing a hand between Casey's shoulder blades.

"We don't know that." Casey glared.

Before Gemma could reply there was the sound of breaking glass and a gunshot. Both women raced out to the kitchen. The sliding glass door was shattered. In the middle of the living room floor laid the body of a dark haired woman.

"Isn't that Victor Salazar's old lady?" Gemma asked. In the woman's hand was a Glock.

"I should call Jax." V-Lin said out of breath.

"That would be a good idea." Casey said quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I own nothing. **

"Yeah," Clay flipped open his phone.

"Your old lady's gonna die, ese." A voice menaced.

"Who the fuck is this?" Clay demanded but the line was already dead.

"Who the fuck was it?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Clay said chewing on his cigar. "But they called me 'ese'."

"Alvarez," Chibs replied.

"Let's give our friend a call." Clay glared.

SOASOASOA

The sounds of sirens quickly slammed Casey back to reality. She had been sitting on the couch with her eyes closed hoping that when she opened them again, the dead woman would be gone. No such luck.

"Fucking neighbors," Gemma huffed.

"It was self-defense, right?" V-Linn asked worriedly.

Casey nodded her head. "You had no choice."

"I'm calling Clay." Gemma stalked off towards the bedroom.

"Call Jax on his pre pay." Casey handed V-Lin her phone.

SOASOASOA

Jax smiled when he saw Casey's name appear on his phone's display. "Hey, babe, miss me already?"

"There's a dead woman on your floor." V-Linn spat out quickly.

"You wanna run that by me one more time, Prospect?" Jax asked darkly. At first he thought his old lady had good timing to call when he was at a gas station, now he wasn't so sure.

"There's a dead woman on your floor." V-Linn repeated.

"Why is there a dead woman on my floor?" Jax asked drawing Opie, Juice, and Tig's attention.

"She tried to break in. It was self-defense." V-Linn explained.

"Where's Casey?" Jax felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat.

"Sitting on the couch. Shit, man, I gotta go, the cops are here." V-Linn quickly closed the phone.

"Jesus Christ," Jax growled before slamming his pre pay onto the concrete.

"Problems?" Tig asked.

"Call Clay," Jax demanded.

SOASOASOA

"I want you all back here immediately." Clay barked at his SAA. "Our brown brothers threatened my wife."

"We're on our way," Tig replied ending the call. He turned to his brothers. "We're being ordered back to Charming. Mayans threatened Gemma."

Jax was about to go nuclear. First somebody threatens his old lady, then somebody is killed after breaking into his house, and now Mayans were threatening his mother. He was going to make Marcus Alvarez pay for this.

SOASOASOA

"Angel," Marcus smiled as he answered his cell phone.

"I need help." Casey said quietly.

"Anything, Angel, you know that." Marcus said concerned.

"Victor Salazar's old lady tried to break into Jax's house."

"Jesus," Marcus spat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but his old lady isn't." Casey sighed.

"Shit. He's going to go psycho." Marcus sighed.

"That's not the only problem," she said. "Somebody threatened Gemma. Clay's convinced it was you."

"I'll reach out; let him know it wasn't Mayans." Marcus was seeing red. He's specifically told that piece of shit Salazar to stay away from the Sons and their innocents. When Salazar had blatantly disobeyed that order, Marcus had stripped Victor of his Calavarez President's patch. Now, that sorry son of a bitch was at it again. Nobody threatened Marcus Alvarez's guardian angel. _Nobody_.

SOASOASOA

"Marcus," Clay said into his phone, "I was just about to call you."

"My guardian angel said as much." Marcus replied. "You know it's not me, Clay. I don't go after innocents."

"Then who does?" Clay asked.

"Salazar." Marcus said bluntly.

"I want his ass," Clay growled.

"You'll have it. I have a meet set up with him tomorrow at the park in Pope. Be there at eleven thirty." Marcus smiled.

"Oh, we'll be there." Clay said hanging up the phone.

SOASOASOA

It had been a long six hours. Jax just wanted to wrap his old lady in his arms and see for himself that everything was okay. Unser and Hale were still at his house when he pulled into the driveway.

"Can't let you in," a cop said as Jax approached the yellow tape around his front door.

"It's my house." Jax huffed.

"Nobody's allowed in." Cop said sternly.

"They're at the Clubhouse." Unser informed Jax.

It took everything Jax had to keep his speed under control so he could get to the Clubhouse in one piece. Casey was waiting for him when he pulled in. He didn't even take his helmet off; he just walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You okay?" He whispered against her ear. He could tell she had been crying.

"I am now," she replied taking his helmet off for him and giving him a quick kiss.

SOASOASOA

A little before eleven thirty the next morning, Marcus Alvarez heard the sound of motorcycles before he saw them. When everybody was done shaking hands, Alvarez led Clay, Jax, Opie, and Chibs into the Men's Room of the park. A couple of Mayans held Salazar against a wall.

"Like promised," Marcus smiled.

"Thanks," Jax said turning a murderous glare at Salazar.

"Please," Salazar begged, "I didn't want to do it."

"But you sent your gash after my old lady." Jax snarled.

"Stahl paid me 5k to take care of her." Salazar was shaking.

"Where is she?" Jax demanded.

"I don't know." Salazar squeaked. "I swear."

"Give me your phone." Clay held out his hand and Salazar put his cell phone in it.

"At least your days of being her bitch are over." Jax said before pulling out his Tech 9 and putting a bullet into Salazar's head. Jax grabbed the phone and looked through the contacts. He found Stahl's name and pushed the green phone button.

"Is it done?" Stahl answered.

"Not yet," Jax said, "but it will be soon."

Agent June Stahl took a sharp breath as ice ran through her veins. She'd overestimated Salazar and underestimated her step-daughter's resilience. She quickly gathered her suitcase and jumped in her rental headed to the nearest airport.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own SOA. Short chapter today, peeps. Sorry.**

"What did you find out?" Casey asked Jax. Jax stopped short. They had to stay in the Clubhouse until they could get the carpet and sliding glass door replaced.

"You look amazing," he said. Casey was dressed in a simple white long sleeve shirt and black pencil skirt with black heels. Her hair was half pulled back and she had put on a little bit of makeup.

"That's not what I asked." She smiled.

"Right," Jax furrowed his brow and shook his head trying to remember what it was he had to tell her.

"Stahl?" Casey prompted. Jax looked defeated.

"She was gone by the time we got to the airport." Jax sighed.

Casey shrugged. "Not a lot we can do about that now. Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go where?" He was confused.

"Court."

"Oh, yeah, right." Jax replied.

"Are you okay?" Casey smirked. Jax walked up to her and kissed her deeply, his hand skimming up her thigh and bunching her skirt as it went. "No," she said breaking away and taking deep breaths. "I am not letting you wrinkle my skirt."

"It'll be quick, I promise," Jax nipped at her lips.

"That I can believe." She giggled. "But we don't have time. We'll leave the celebrating for after Wendy's rights are revoked."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Jax huffed.

"I'll make it worth it." Casey smiled kissing his cheek.

SOASOASOA

Casey, Jax, and the rest of the crew were enjoying beers outside the Clubhouse, celebrating that the judge had terminated Wendy's parental rights.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice demanded. Casey spun around to find a blond woman standing in Jax's face with her hand on her hip.

"Just havin a few beers." Bobby replied.

"What do you want, Wendy?" Jax asked. Casey's stomach felt like it was going drop right out onto the pavement.

"I want to know why I was just informed that my rights to my son are terminated." Wendy demanded.

"Your son?" Casey cried. "Your son? Listen here, bitch." Casey was in Wendy's face. "That little boy calls _me_ mama. I get up with him when he cries at night. I'm the one who feeds him, changes him, plays with him. You're just the junkie whore who tried to kill him."

"I love my son," Wendy started with tears in her eyes.

"You love your crank," Casey spat. "If you loved Abel at all, you would have been here for him instead of dropping off the face of the earth."

"I was in rehab." Wendy crossed her arms in front of her.

"Good for you," Casey nodded. "I hope it works this time. But, you stay away from my son."

"You want a kid so bad, lady," Wendy snarled, "have one yourself and leave mine alone."

Jax was about to step in and tear Wendy a new one. She'd gone too far with that last comment even if she didn't know Casey couldn't have children. Before he could move Casey knocked Wendy down and was throwing punches.

"Chick fight!" Happy cried.

"Baby girl," Tig said putting an arm around Casey's waist and pulling her off Wendy. Casey continued to flail and try to break free from his grip. "Calm down," Tig whispered.

Jax pulled Wendy to her feet. "You better leave," he said.

"I want to get to know my son." Wendy said dabbing at her bloody nose.

"He's _mine_," Casey lunged again but Tig still had a hold of her.

"I fighting this," Wendy spat at Casey, "I will get my rights back and he will get to know who his real mommy is."

"If you go near my son," Casey screamed, "I will kill you."

Wendy turned on her heel and stomped out of the lot.

**A/N: Short chapter today, sorry. I'm having a bit of a tough time deciding where to go with this next. If you have any ideas, shoot me a pm and let me know. Thanks! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

"Alvarez," Jax answered his pre pay.

"Teller," Marcus shot back. "I'm trying to get ahold of Angel."

"She's with her sister helping deliver the baby since Juice fainted at the first sign of the head." Jax said causing the other SOA members in the waiting room to chuckle.

"I have a late wedding present for her." Marcus replied.

"Do I get to know what it is?" Jax asked.

"Let's just say June Stahl isn't going to be a problem anymore." The Mayan President said.

"Do I get to know any more than that?" Jax asked.

"You don't need to know more than that." Marcus said hanging up.

An hour and a half later…

"It's a girl!" Casey said coming into the waiting room. A cheer went up among Juice's brothers. "Rosalie Harper Ortiz." Jax gave her a huge hug.

"How's the proud father doing?" Chibs asked.

"He has a bump on his head but no concussion." Casey laughed. "He's holding her right now."

"Christ," Jax said, "you better get in there before he drops her."

"I'm not going to drop her," Juice said bouncing his newborn baby daughter.

"Jesus," Casey said, "Juice, you're not supposed to bring her out here! Get back into the room with her!"

"That poor lass doesn't stand a chance." Chibs shook his head.

"Are they sure it's a girl?" Tig asked.

"Dad," Casey closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You've asked that a million times since they told you they were having a girl. Yes, it's a girl."

"But boys are so much easier." Tig said.

"How would you know?" Gemma asked.

"Hey," Jax whispered pulling Casey to the side. "Alvarez called me."

"Shit," Casey said. "I must have left my phone at the reservation."

"He said he had a late wedding present for you. Stahl won't be a problem anymore." Jax gave her a quick kiss.

"It's not that late." Casey smiled. "Only about three hours."

_Three hours earlier at the Wahewa Reservation…_

Tig escorted Casey down the aisle to a broadly smiling Jax. She was in a simple white dress and of course, he was in his cut. Opie was best-man and Brittany was maid-of-honor.

"Who gives this woman to wed this man?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Tig said taking Casey's hand and placing it into Jax's. Jax shook Tig's hand and then gave Casey a deep kiss.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet." Casey laughed.

"Last kiss as a single man, babe." Jax said which got a laugh from the crowd.

SOASOASOA

"Welcome back to Charming," Marcus Alvarez said to June Stahl. She'd just pulled up to the wedding ceremony and was about to break up the happy occasion.

"Thank you," She said smugly. One of Alvarez' men quickly gagged her and drug her into the woods.

"You're not going to mess this up for my angel," Marcus said pulling a silenced pistol and shooting her in the back of the head. "Make sure she's never found."

SOASOASOA

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." Jax said with his brothers joining in at the end.

"You better." Casey laughed.

"By the power vested in me by the Wahewa Tribe and the State of California, I now pronounce you…"

"What do you mean your water just broke?" Juice yelled from his seat in the audience.

"You're man and wife." The past said quickly.

Jax and Casey shared a quick kiss before Casey helped Harper into Gemma's SUV to head to the hospital.

SOASOASOA

"Where's my son?" Casey asked her new husband.

"Neeta's taking him for a few days." Jax said smiling saucily.

"Aww," Casey whined, "I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

"He'd just call you doggy anyway." Gemma groused. "Little shit won't say grandma but he'll say mama, dada, and doggy."

"Any word from Wendy?" Casey asked worriedly.

"She's working at a rehab place not far from here. So far, she hasn't said anything about the adoption." Jax said. "And she won't if she knows what's good for her."

_I can't say this is the end but I'm probably going to put this on the back burner until I get an idea about where to go with it._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I just really had nowhere to go with it. I realize that there was one thread I left untied which I will fix. This will be the last chapter for this story.**

"Wendy still giving you trouble?" Gemma asked Jax about three weeks later. He'd decided to go visit his mom at her house while Casey took Abel to the park.

"Rosen said that she has a lawyer but he's hopeful that if it comes to an actual court case that the judge will take one look at her history and pretty much laugh in her face." Jax said stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter.

"Where's Casey on all of this?" Gemma asked. "She's seemed off lately."

"We've hit a rough patch." Jax sighed. "She seems to think that one day I'll wake up and decide that I don't love her anymore because she can't give me another child."

"Well, shit," Gemma said putting a hand on her hip. "It can't be easy for her, wanting to get pregnant and knowing that it'll never happen. Just give her some time, baby, she'll come around."

"I hope so," Jax said. "She's at a really low point right now and I can't seem to do anything to pull her out of it. She barely sleeps. I'm lost, Mom. I don't know how to help her."

* * *

"Angel!" Marcus cried when he spotted Casey pushing Abel in a baby swing. "It's good to see you."

"Hi, Marcus," Casey smiled, "what're you doing here?"

"Business meeting." He said. "Everything okay? You look sad. If Jax has done anything to make you upset, I'll kill him."

"No, no," Casey shook her head. "It's not Jax. In fact, I've been giving Jax a hard time. It's just I want to have another baby so badly. Then, there's Jax's ex-wife causing us problems."

"What's she doing?" Marcus asked putting a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Her lawyer's filing papers with family court tomorrow. Wendy's demanding that her rights be reinstated and that she get visitation with Abel." Casey shook her head.

"What's Jax say?" Marcus asked.

"I haven't told him about the court thing yet. I just found out on our way to the park." Casey said.

"Don't worry, Angel, things have a way of working out." Marcus smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're right. See you later." Casey said as Marcus walked away.

* * *

"Yeah," Jax answered his phone later that day.

"I'm looking for Jackson Teller." A female voice said.

"I'm Jackson Teller." Jax replied looking around at his brothers that were loitering in the main room of the Clubhouse.

"This is Darlene Martinez, a nurse at St. Thomas hospital. Your wife just arrived here by ambulance." The woman said.

"What?" Jax cried, causing everybody around to look at him. "What the hell happened?"

"It looks like a drug overdose." The nurse said. "I'm sorry."

"Shit," Jax huffed as he closed his phone.

"What's going on?" Opie asked.

"That was St. Thomas." Jax said. "Ambulance just brought Casey in; drug overdose."

"Jesus," Chibs said. "Is she okay?"

"Don't know." Jax said as he starting walking towards the door, his brothers following him.

"Where you goin?" Tig asked in the parking lot when he saw everybody headed towards their bikes.

"Casey's at St. Thomas." Jax said quickly.

"Shit," Tig huffed as he ran to his bike.

* * *

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as Jax ran up to the receptionist desk.

"I'm Jax Teller. They called and said my wife was here." Jax said panting from running from the parking lot and from fear.

"I'll have the doctor come speak to you." The woman said picking up the phone.

Jax paced the waiting room floor racking his brain. How could this have happened? He had no idea that Casey was even on drugs. How could he have missed the signs? He knew them all too well from living with Wendy.

"Teller family?" A doctor called.

"Yeah," Jax said hurrying towards the doctor. Tig stood up from his chair. "I'm her husband." Everybody got up and gathered behind Jax.

"How long has your wife been doing drugs, Mr. Teller?" The doctor asked softly.

Jax shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't know she was doing drugs at all."

"The track marks on her arms indicate that your wife has been abusing drugs for quite a while." The doctor said. Jax saw the disbelief in the doctor's eyes. Jax should have seen the signs. Guilt was eating at him.

"How is she?" Tig asked.

"Not good." The doctor said and let out a sigh. "We don't know how long she was in that motel room before she was found. She could be facing major organ failure, brain damage, and heart damage. It's too soon to say. I'll know more in a couple of hours."

"Can I see her?" Jax asked.

"Once we get her stabilized." The doctor said. "I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"Call Gemma," Jax said before his knees collapsed under him and tears ran down his cheeks. Jax couldn't believe what he had heard. He thought he would know if Casey was in trouble. He thought his heart would tell him that something was wrong. The fact that his heart continued to beat and felt as if nothing was wrong had to mean something. It had to mean that his wife would come out of this okay. Of course, Jax was having a hard time accepting that Casey had overdosed on drugs at all.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Casey asked Piney who was sitting at the bar drinking Patron.

"The hospital." Piney said sadly. "Prospect said something about Tig overdosing on drugs."

"What?" Casey cried. "Jesus Christ." She ran out of the Clubhouse. It was a miracle she wasn't pulled over as she raced to the hospital. She'd just dropped Abel off with Gemma. Why hadn't Gemma said anything?

Casey entered the building through a side entrance and ran towards the emergency room area. She came to a halt when she went past the hospital chapel. One door was propped open and there was no mistaking the black head of hair that was bowed in one of the pews.

"Daddy?" Casey asked quietly, tears falling on her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She knelt in front of him, glad that he was okay.

"Oh, Jesus, honey," he said as his own tears fell. "Oh, no, baby. You died, didn't you? That's why you're here. You died." Sobs wracked his body.

"You're still high aren't you?" Casey asked hugging her father. "Oh, Daddy, it's okay. I'm fine."

"How are you able to hug me?" he asked pushing her away slightly. "You're dead."

"Daddy, I'm fine. Piney said you OD'd on drugs?" Casey replied. "I was so scared."

"No," Tig shook his head running a hand over his face. "The hospital called Jax and said that you had overdosed. It doesn't look good, baby. You're facing a lot of problems and you could die."

"I'm right here," Casey said scowling at Tig. "I didn't overdose on anything. I don't even do drugs. Where's Jax?"

"He's sitting in the chairs waiting to go see you." Tig said. Casey jogged out of the chapel and down the hall to the waiting room.

"Where's Jax?" She demanded when she the only person in the waiting room was V-Lin.

"I thought you were dead." V-Lin said looking at her in surprise.

"I'm fine." Casey huffed. "There's been some kind of mistake. Where is Jax?"

"He's outside with the rest of the guys trying to figure out who sold you the drugs." V-Lin shrugged.

"I don't do drugs, V, you know that." Casey shook her head. She walked quickly outside looking for her husband.

It was easy to spot the group of bikers with all the cigarette smoke they were generating. She easily picked her husband out of the pack. He was in his angry stance, feet apart, phone to his ear.

"Tell me who sold the drugs to my wife!" Jax yelled into his phone. He turned slightly to see why his brothers had gone still, most with their eyes wide, some with looks of confusion on their faces. He dropped his phone as he noticed Casey walking towards him, her arms crossed in front of her. Jax couldn't move as she approached. When she was standing right in front of him, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"You think I would overdose on drugs?" She demanded.

Jax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. "Jesus," he whispered. "I'm so happy to see you." He pulled back so he could look at her again and then crushed her against his chest again. "The hospital called and said my wife had been brought in because of a drug overdose. I didn't know what to think. I've been wracking my brain trying to remember any signs that I had missed that you were on drugs."

"I'm not on drugs." Casey said, her words muffled against him. "Jax, I can't breathe."

"Shit, sorry, babe." He said releasing her from his embrace but keeping his hands on her arms.

"The question is why did the hospital call you and tell you that I was here?" Casey asked.

"Let's go find out." Bobby said leading everybody back into the hotel.

"Excuse me," Casey said politely at the receptionist desk. "I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"Mistake? What kind of mistake?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Well, you see, somebody called my husband, Jax Teller, and told him that I had overdosed on drugs and was here at the hospital. Now, as you can see, I, obviously, haven't overdosed on drugs. So, we're wondering who called him and why." Casey smiled.

"Oh my goodness!" the lady gasped. "I am so sorry for the mix-up. Let me go back and check with the staff."

The nurse came back about five minutes later. "Miss?" she said getting Casey's attention. "The reason we called Mr. Teller is because his number was written on a card in the woman's wallet. It said to call him in case of an emergency, listed his number, and identified him as her husband."

"Who is it?" Jax asked.

"The driver's license says it's a Wendy Case." The receptionist said. "Do you know her?"

"Shit," Jax shook his head, "I should have known. Wendy Case is my ex-wife. She's been a junkie for years."

"Again, I am so sorry for the mix-up." The woman said.

"There's no way you could have known." Casey smiled and led Jax back to the rest of the Sons.

"What did you find out?" Opie asked.

"It's Wendy," Jax explained, "She hasn't updated her emergency contact card in her wallet, still had me listed as her husband."

"Now what?" Bobby asked.

"You guys can go back to the Clubhouse. I'll hang out here until I get some word on her condition." Jax sighed.

"I'll stay with you." Casey said taking his hand.

"Shit, babe, I was so worried." He said kissing his forehead as his brothers filed out of the hospital.

"I'm okay," she smiled at him.

"I just couldn't help but think that this was because you've been down lately," Jax said.

"I've been depressed, not suicidal." Casey pointed out. "Back in DC, my doctor told me I needed to get on hormone replacement therapy. I just wasn't ready to deal with all of that. I went to my doctor here this afternoon. She said that my hormones were most likely out of whack and that once I got them back to normal I should feel better. She also gave me the name of a good therapist so I can work through the attack."

"Good," Jax nodded cupping her face in his hand. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, baby," she said turning her face slightly and kissing his palm.

"Mr. Teller?" A doctor asked coming into the waiting room.

"Yeah," Jax said.

"We did everything we could. I'm sorry but your wife passed away." The doctor said sadly.

The doctor was confused by the beaming smile that crossed Jax's face until Jax spoke to the woman standing with him. "No, she didn't. My wife's right here."

"There was a mix-up. Wendy Case isn't his wife." Casey said. "Thank you for letting us know."

The doctor walked away a little perplexed at the whole situation.

"Let's get out of here." Jax said taking Casey's hand.

"What are we going to do about Wendy?" Casey asked.

"I'll call her parents in Reno. They can come get her." Jax sighed sadly as he draped his arm over Casey's shoulders.

Marcus Alvarez stood out of sight watching Jax and Casey leave the hospital, a little smile on his face. He quickly put his sunglasses on and turned to leave the hospital now that this situation had taken care of itself. His guardian angel didn't have to worry about Jax's ex-wife anymore. He'd made sure of that himself.

**The end.**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay in writing this chapter. I really had no idea how to end this story. Thank you to everybody who followed this story and favorited it. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
